Lemonish
by Alessia Heartilly
Summary: [Raccolta di oneshot] E cosa poteva mai essere il desiderio, in fondo, se non quella sensazione che le scuoteva le viscere?
1. Anonimity

**_Nota dell'autrice_**: questa è una raccolta di one-shots, tutte lemon. Per questo, sia questa storia che quelle che seguiranno conterranno contenuti e scene erotiche più o meno esplicite. Per questo pregherei chiunque non si sentisse a proprio agio nel leggere simili contenuti di leggere qualcosa di diverso.

_A Idreim._

**LEMONISH  
#1. Anonymity, or, "Taken by the Faceless Stranger"**

Era una delle giornate che detestava.

In teoria avrebbe dovuto essere in giro con lui a rilassarsi e starsene tranquilla, e invece si trovava lì, chiusa in un ufficio con un cielo grigio e pieno di pioggia che la costringeva a non uscire, dato che il temporale sembrava farsi più violento ad ogni minuto che passava. E in più, dovevano sbrigare entrambi del lavoro urgente che era spuntato quella mattina…accidenti al Garden, al comando, ai test che doveva sottoporre ai suoi studenti e alla sindrome premestruale di cui era sicura d'esser vittima, dato il nervosismo eccessivo che l'aveva presa.

Afferrò i fogli con le domande per il test scritto che aveva programmato per la settimana successiva, dirigendosi verso lo stanzino delle fotocopie, mentre cercava di convincersi che avrebbe potuto rifarsi nel fine settimana, in fondo che importanza poteva avere se il suo giorno libero l'avrebbe speso a fare fotocopie e programmare lezioni? Ok, era nervosa. Era irritata, e nessuno avrebbe potuto parlarle senza ricevere una risposta sgarbata, ma a parte quello che importava?

Ecco, finite quelle fotocopie, per esempio, poteva farsi un giro in biblioteca e cercare una guida turistica….e organizzare il fine settimana –e l'avrebbe avuta, quella vacanza lampo, costasse quel che costasse, perché aveva aspettato anche troppo per poter staccare la spina. Mancavano tre giorni a sabato e, cascasse il mondo, sarebbe partita insieme a lui e –ma accidenti, ora non funzionava nemmeno la fotocopiatrice!

Avrebbe urlato, se fosse stata sicura che sarebbe servito.

Si passò le mani tra i capelli, cercando di calmarsi con profondi sospiri ad occhi chiusi; valutando tutto quello che poteva fare per cavarsi d'impiccio, si rese conto che non aveva la minima idea di come aggiustarla, quella macchina, né di quale potesse essere il problema. Si ripassò di nuovo le mani tra i capelli, trovandosi improvvisamente impotente e con tutti i suoi programmi che sembravano andare di nuovo in fumo. Continuava a fissare quella dannata fotocopiatrice, a sentire la dannatissima pioggia che cadeva fuori, a trovarsi circondata da tantissime cose che parevano soltanto mettersi in mezzo solo per innervosirla.

Aveva ogni secondo più voglia di urlare.

E probabilmente lo aveva fatto, perché qualcuno aveva spento la luce facendo calare nella stanza un buio quasi totale, ed era entrato chiudendosi la porta a chiave alle spalle.

Voleva voltarsi, ma la persona che era entrata le si era avvicinata stringendola alla vita e posandole qualche bacio sul collo, immobilizzandola di paura. Non aveva la minima idea di chi fosse, non poteva muoversi e non le sarebbe servito urlare perché la porta era chiusa e comunque non sarebbe potuto entrare nessuno ad aiutarla.

Cercò di divincolarsi, ma quella bocca pareva conoscere tutti i suoi punti deboli e le aveva già indebolito le gambe di eccitazione, insieme alle mani che vagavano sempre più su, lentamente, infilandosi appena sotto alla sua maglia e arrivando a stringerle il seno. C'era una persona sola che sapeva come farla arrendere…le sfuggì un mugolio, che cercò di mascherare chiedendo, "chi sei?"

Un sorriso mezzo sospirato e mezzo mugolato al suo orecchio fu l'unica risposta che poté ricevere. Le parve di riconoscere una voce familiare –ed era l'unica spiegazione, perché era impossibile che uno sconosciuto sapesse così bene come baciarla e dove toccarla; alzò una mano per affogare i suoi dubbi contro la pelle e i capelli dell'uomo che la stava abbracciando, ma lui la costrinse ad abbassare le braccia mentre la spogliava e si trovò a collaborare senza quasi rendersene conto. Aveva addosso solo la biancheria quando lui la voltò e la spinse contro un tavolo lì accanto, affogando il suo mugolio di vago dolore premendole le labbra contro. Le sembrava quasi che fosse impossibile che fosse lui, perché era sempre stato così dolce, attento e premuroso nei suoi confronti e invece ora l'aveva spinta in maniera rude contro il tavolo.

Doveva ammettere che però era eccitante…

Approfittò del fatto che lui stesse trafficando con la chiusura del suo reggiseno per alzare una mano a sfiorargli la fronte per assicurarsi che vi fosse uno sfregio e poi scese velocemente ad accarezzargli il lobo, trovando l'orecchino che cercava. Certa della sua identità e oramai completamente nuda tra le sue braccia, si rilassò decisa a godersi il breve incontro con cui aveva deciso di farsi perdonare.

E cominciava ad avere la sensazione, sempre più precisa, languida e galoppante in lei che sarebbe stato un incontro intenso e memorabile, per la rudezza che le sembrava anche più marcata rispetto alla dolcezza a cui era abituata. Forse quel tavolo le avrebbe lasciato un livido, tanto vi era premuta contro con forza, ma le labbra di lui che viaggiavano sul suo corpo fino ad accarezzarla tra le gambe erano in grado di farla tremare dentro per l'eccitazione. Si aggrappò con forza al legno, sentendo la sua bocca che la divorava e le sue mani che le stringevano e accarezzavano le cosce, impedendole nello stesso tempo di muoversi contro di lui. Era in suo completo potere e tutto quello che poteva fare era abbandonarsi…

…e lui sapeva benissimo come costringerla ad arrendersi, sapeva come toccarla e come baciarla e le sembrava quasi travolgente che riuscisse a farlo anche senza parlarle come era solito fare. Si chiese se lui si rendesse conto di quanto fosse fradicia per i suoi giochi, se avesse capito che avrebbe anche potuto penetrarla in quel preciso istante; ma lui sembrava più interessato a continuare a darle piacere lasciando scorrere la lingua su di lei, lentamente e poi con un colpo così rapido che non le riuscì di trattenere un gemito –e sapeva che doveva fare piano o li avrebbero sentiti, e chiunque fosse passato nel corridoio si sarebbe reso conto di cosa stesse accadendo nella stanza; la porta chiusa a chiave non l'avrebbe certo risparmiata dall'imbarazzo. Ma si rendeva conto che sapere di poter essere scoperti era quello che la eccitava di più, in quella situazione.

Si aggrappò con ancora più forza al tavolo, con le braccia che si indebolivano sempre di più, quando sentì la sua lingua scivolarle dentro quanto bastava per costringerla a lasciarsi andare del tutto e l'orgasmo la colse quasi impreparata. Era così persa nel piacere, nell'eccitazione, così tesa ad ogni suono che sentiva là fuori e che la faceva vibrare dentro che non si rese conto che lui si era già rialzato e si stava premendo contro di lei con forza, strappando un bacio dalla sua bocca ancora socchiusa nel gemito silenzioso che si era permessa. Mugolò un po' di piacere contro alla sua lingua, strusciando il sesso contro l'erezione di lui che ricambiò con un gemito sommesso; sembrava che tutto quello che lui faceva riuscisse solo ad eccitarla, perché bastavano anche i rumori del suo piacere nella sua bocca per farla tremare e percorrere da un brivido così intenso da scuoterle le viscere. Si mosse con più forza contro di lui, sorridendo tra i baci quando sentì che affondava una mano tra i suoi capelli per tenerle ferma la testa; e credette di essere sul punto di avere un altro orgasmo quando lui si separò bruscamente da lei, mantenendo la presa sui suoi capelli, per spingerla in ginocchio di fronte a sé.

Nel buio, lei allungò una mano tremante a sfiorare la pelle caldissima del suo sesso; prima lentamente e delicatamente, per poi stringerlo con un po' più forza mentre lasciava scivolare le labbra sulla sua lunghezza, in una serie di baci così leggeri da costringerlo ad aggrapparsi al tavolo come aveva fatto lei poco prima. Udendo il rumore del suo anello che sbatteva con forza contro il legno, lei decise che valeva la pena essere lenta e sensuale come era stato lui con lei; e strofinò la guancia contro la sua erezione, iniziando a baciarlo e leccarlo dal fondo pur di prolungare la tortura il più a lungo possibile, mentre lui le spingeva la testa con forza contro di sé facendola sentire ancora di più in suo completo potere.

Adorava quella sensazione di completo possesso, anche mentre era lei a decidere a che gioco avrebbero giocato. Anche mentre lui non poteva fare nulla per ottenere il piacere che desiderava così tanto, perché lei aveva deciso di accarezzarlo con la lingua un centimetro alla volta, di sentirlo mugolare di piacere e insoddisfazione mentre si muoveva lentissima, di godersi ogni secondo in cui le era permesso assaporarlo, in una giornata che si era preannunciata fin da subito orribile.

Forse gli avrebbe detto, un giorno, quanto adorava il sapore e il calore della sua pelle. Forse gli avrebbe detto che lei amava poterlo baciare in ogni punto del suo corpo così come adorava essere baciata ovunque da lui. Forse gli avrebbe detto che quando lo accoglieva nella sua bocca, come in quel momento, e si prendeva cura di lui con la lingua, si sentiva ancora più vicina a lui, per l'idea di intimità che era custodita in quel gesto. Forse gli avrebbe detto che la sua dolcezza per lei era meravigliosa, ma le sue dimostrazioni di forza e la rudezza che le aveva regalato quel giorno sapevano farla impazzire di desiderio. Forse gli avrebbe detto che adorava sentirlo gemere il suo nome mentre sfiorava con la lingua il suo punto più sensibile, e allungava una mano per poterlo toccare anche dove la sua bocca non arrivava.

Forse gli avrebbe detto, quella sera, che per quanto sentirlo contro e dentro di sé era stato eccitante, avrebbe preferito avere la luce accesa per vederlo, e perché lui potesse vedere che respirare il suo odore mentre lo leccava l'aveva costretta a far scivolare una mano tra le sue gambe per placarsi per qualche minuto –perché sapeva benissimo quanto lui adorasse guardarla masturbarsi.

O forse non gli avrebbe detto nulla e avrebbe lasciato quell'incontro avvolto nel mistero che lui aveva scelto, e avrebbe continuato a ripensarci fino a quando non avrebbe resistito più e gli avrebbe chiesto di prenderla come quel giorno. Chi lo sapeva….

Si costrinse a muoversi più forte quando lo sentì stringerle con ancora più forza i capelli; per quanto volesse essere lenta, per lui, iniziava ad essere impaziente e fremeva dal desiderio di sapere fino a che punto si sarebbe spinto in quell'incontro anonimo e quasi violento, e il solo pensiero di essere presa con forza e in fretta su quel tavolo la stava costringendo a muovere più forte anche la mano tra le sue gambe, eccitandosi del rumore del suo sesso bagnato che veniva accarezzato velocemente, e per un momento pensò che lo stesse sentendo anche lui perché aveva spinto un'ultima volta nella sua bocca prima di liberarle il suo orgasmo sulla lingua.

Cercò di ingoiare il suo piacere il più rumorosamente possibile, perché lui potesse sentirlo e poi, sedendosi sul tavolo e stringendogli le gambe intorno ai fianchi, cercò di premergli la mano bagnata contro la bocca perché lui potesse assaporarla di nuovo. Le parve che non ci potesse essere nulla di più eccitante che il modo in cui le accolse le dita in bocca, succhiandole come poco prima lei aveva fatto con il suo sesso; incapace di trattenersi oltre, allontanò velocemente la mano per baciarlo e strusciarsi nuovamente contro di lui, sperando che cogliesse il segnale –voleva essere presa, in quel preciso istante.

Ma lui sembrava avere altri programmi; la stese lentamente sul tavolo e coricandosi sopra di lei, iniziò a ricoprirle nuovamente il corpo di baci, dedicandosi ai seni che aveva poco prima trascurato. A lei non rimase altro da fare che rimanere stesa sotto di lui a godere di ogni sensazione, dalle dita che accarezzavano un seno pizzicandole appena un capezzolo alla bocca che le circondava l'altro succhiandolo come un neonato. Era così al limite che non credeva avrebbe resistito ancora per molto; non avrebbe mai voluto implorarlo ma era sicura che prima o poi l'avrebbe fatto, perché il suo sesso sembrava già contrarsi alla ricerca di lui, e la sua schiena si inarcava per spingere ancora di più i seni nella sua bocca e nella sua mano, e non le riusciva più di trattenere i gemiti, oramai ogni pensiero che potesse trattenerla dall'urlare, dall'essere scoperti all'imbarazzo di essere così in sua balia, era svanito insieme alla lingua che la torturava.

"Ti prego…"

Il suo implorare parve avere un qualche effetto su di lui, poiché lo sentì sfiorarle entrambi i seni con un ultimo bacio prima di sollevarsi da lei. Allargò le gambe spontaneamente, lasciandole penzolare ai lati del tavolo, perché lui potesse penetrarla e porre fine a quella tortura durata lunghissimi minuti; ma lo sentì sollevarle le gambe, fino a stringersele intorno ai fianchi, e avvicinare ancora di più la punta del suo sesso all'apertura che lo reclamava. Le si strusciò contro per qualche secondo, allungando le mani a stringerle nuovamente i seni, mentre lei cercava in tutti i modi di farlo scivolare dentro di sé fino in fondo; fossero stati sul loro letto, lo avrebbe già rovesciato e si sarebbe seduta sulla sua erezione per dare ad entrambi il piacere che cercavano. Ma lì si sentiva immobilizzata da lui, in preda dei suoi desideri e sapeva anche che se lui avesse deciso di torturarla per ore prima di prenderla, lei non sarebbe stata in grado di fare nulla per impedirlo. Se non supplicarlo.

Tra i gemiti implorò di nuovo, "ti prego…", ma lui continuò la sua tortura sul suo sesso e sui suoi seni, senza smuoversi per un secondo; solo qualche minuto dopo, e qualche altra supplica, sembrò ascoltarla e la penetrò appena, chinandosi quanto più possibile su di lei per sussurrare con la voce roca, "dillo…"

Sulle prime lei non capì, cosa poteva mai dirgli se non supplicarlo di prenderla? "Prendimi…", azzardò, ma non sembrava essere quella la parolina magica e lui continuava a rimanere ansimante ed immobile senza darle quello che voleva. Non sapeva più cosa fare, cosa dire per convincerlo, se non continuare a muoversi in maniera inequivocabile e implorarlo di prenderla, una volta per tutte, perché anche lui oramai era al limite, non lo aveva mai sentito così eccitato...

Fu solo dopo molti tentativi, che riuscì a dire, "Squall, ti prego…"

Un lungo momento di silenzio seguì il suo uscire da lei; forse aveva sbagliato completamente, ma possibile che non fosse lui? E lo sfregio? E l'orecchino? E l'anello che portava alla mano sinistra e che lei era sicura di aver sentito sbattere contro il legno?

Stava per scoppiare in lacrime per l'eccitazione, la frustrazione e la vergogna quando lui si chinò, per stupirla sussurrandole all'orecchio, "brava…"

Gli avrebbe gettato le braccia al collo tornando a supplicarlo, se lui non l'avesse preceduta afferrandola per i fianchi e riportandola con i piedi per terra, voltandola poi improvvisamente e premendola contro il tavolo, mentre affondava una mano tra i suoi capelli. L'altra mano le vagò lungo il fianco fino a bloccarle il bacino che lei cercava di muovere contro di lui; tenendola sempre per i capelli, le sollevò la testa per avvicinarla alla sua bocca e tornò a mormorarle, "ridillo…?"

"Ti prego, Squall…."

"Ti rispose lui, strusciandosi appena contro di lei, lasciando che sentisse la punta del suo sesso che premeva per penetrarla, "cosa vuoi…?"

"Prendimi…", sussurrò lei con la poca voce che le era rimasta, cercando di spingersi nuovamente contro di lui per farsi finalmente penetrare.

"Dillo bene…", rispose lui, fermandole il bacino rudemente contro il tavolo, "cosa vuoi, mmmh?"

"Squall, prendimi, ti prego, non ce –oh!", si interruppe, gemendo per la lingua che era tornata a stuzzicare il suo sesso esposto. Si abbandonò contro il tavolo, immaginando la loro posizione per cui lei era stesa, completamente aperta e pronta per lui, e lui era inginocchiato a leccarla di nuovo mentre le accarezzava le cosce. Sarebbe bastata quell'immagine a darle l'orgasmo, se solo avesse avuto la forza di muoversi contro il suo viso e costringerlo a darle sempre più piacere, ma oramai aveva deciso di lasciarlo fare e rimase ferma ad attendere che lui si decidesse a penetrarla, sentendosi tremare all'idea che lui la prendesse da dietro –lo sapeva che era la posizione che preferiva…ma perché la faceva aspettare così tanto?

Dalla sua bocca uscivano solo gemiti e suppliche incoerenti, le urla di un nuovo orgasmo, implorazioni rinnovate a cui non mancava mai di aggiungere il suo nome perché così aveva deciso lui, ed era vicina oramai ad un altro orgasmo quando lui si rialzò, abbandonando il suo corpo fermo e fradicio di eccitazione e sudore, per ordinarle di nuovo, prendendola per i capelli e sollevandole la testa come poco prima, "ridillo…"

"Ti prego, prendimi, Squall…adesso, non –oh, sì…"

Non era riuscita a dirgli che non resisteva più, perché non appena aveva finito di pregarlo, lui si era spinto con forza dentro di lei con un gemito, bloccandole il respiro e portandola solo a gemere il piacere e la sorpresa della sua rudezza. Lui le lasciò andare i capelli, accarezzandole il seno con una mano e portando l'altra a scendere lentamente a sfiorarle il clitoride, come per proteggerlo dalla forza delle sue penetrazioni che la spingevano contro il tavolo e rischiavano di farle male; sentiva la sua voce gemere dei sì oramai inutili, tanto lui sapeva che non gli avrebbe mai negato nulla, tanto lui sapeva cosa fare e non aveva bisogno dei suoi gemiti di approvazione per sapere che penetrarla ruotando leggermente dentro di lei era in grado di farla impazzire. Continuò a muoversi contro di lui, la voce oramai svanita insieme a gemiti e urla, ascoltando nel buio il silenzio dei loro sospiri di piacere sempre più affrettati, del rumore del suo sesso bagnato penetrato con forza dalla sua erezione, percorsa dalla sensazione di lui e delle sue dita che sembravano proteggerle il sesso mentre la toccavano quasi violentemente, e si abbandonò di nuovo contro il tavolo, allungando una mano ad accarezzarsi l'altro seno, mentre si contraeva di piacere intorno a lui nell'orgasmo più travolgente che aveva avuto da quando lui era entrato in quella stanza. Lo sentì chinarsi su di lei e si voltò velocemente per non perdere nemmeno un secondo del bacio che era sicura di ricevere; e le parve perfetto, per la situazione che avevano creato, che la sua lingua le scivolasse tra le labbra mentre il suo sesso rilasciava il seme di un nuovo piacere dentro di lei.

Continuò a baciarlo a lungo, trattenendolo anche quando lui cercò di separarsi da lei per riprendere fiato; le piaceva il rumore dei loro baci, tanto quanto l'aveva eccitata il rumore dei loro sessi. Le pareva che ci fosse qualcosa di lascivo, in quell'incontro, qualcosa di legato più ai loro bisogni fisici che alla loro relazione, qualcosa di…semplicemente sessuale, qualcosa di così strano per una coppia come la loro ma per questo così eccitante per entrambi; le pareva che un po' di quella lussuria le si trasmettesse nella carezza delle loro lingue, un'altra sensazione che sembrava farla tremare dentro e che le strappò un nuovo gemito. Finalmente lui riuscì ad allontanarsi un poco, quanto bastava per una risatina divertita e una domanda, "ancora?"

Lei ridacchiò, mentre lo sentiva rialzarsi e sfilarsi da lei. Rimase per un momento ad assaporare il piacere che l'aveva percorsa quando lui si era ritratto, prima di voltarsi e rispondere, "sì, ma stasera…"

In quel poco di luce che penetrava nella stanza da una finestrella minuscola, lui si rivestì, gettandole i suoi vestiti perché potesse indossarli e ripresentarsi fuori da quella stanza; con l'aria ancora vagamente sognante, lei si infilò lentamente la gonna e la camicia, sentendolo pigiare qualche bottone sulla fotocopiatrice e sorridendo della sua premura, e sentendo poi un fruscio di fogli; grandioso. Ora la roba che doveva fotocopiare era pure caduta e lei doveva rimetterla in ordine. Cominciava a pensare che davvero quella mezz'ora trascorsa con lui in quella specie di sgabuzzino fosse la cosa migliore che le sarebbe capitata in quella giornata storta. Sospirando, gli disse, "puoi aprire, adesso…"

Lui fece un cenno di saluto che lei vide a malapena, nell'oscurità della stanza; uscì e le riaccese la luce, con un sorrisetto sornione, per prendersi il tempo di allontanarsi senza che lei potesse vederlo mentre i suoi occhi si riabituavano al chiarore. Passarono alcuni minuti prima che lei si decidesse a tornare al lavoro; prima finiva e prima poteva andare in biblioteca a cercare quella guida turistica, e organizzargli il fine settimana con cui ringraziarlo di quell'intermezzo.

Fu solo quando si voltò verso la fotocopiatrice, cercando per terra i fogli che si era portata dietro, che si rese conto che erano spariti.

* * *

Aveva già perso più di un'ora. 

Non poteva aspettare ancora, perché avrebbe significato perdere una mattinata intera; e invece non riusciva ad andare da lui –perché sapeva che era **_lui_** ad avere le sue carte- per l'imbarazzo. Era stupido da parte sua e se lo era ripetuto già parecchie volte, ma la realtà era quella, si vergognava un pochino di quello che era successo tra loro nella stanza delle fotocopie. Un conto era stare con lui al buio, implorarlo di fare l'amore con lei, lasciarsi andare più di quanto avesse mai fatto. Non guardarlo era un'ottima scusa per sentirsi più libera.

Ma un conto era guardarlo negli occhi, stare sotto allo sguardo che l'aveva resa schiava poco prima, essere osservata e scrutata –perché sapeva che l'avrebbe fatto- mentre nella sua mente sarebbero riapparsi tutti i ricordi di quell'incontro, dal modo in cui l'aveva pregato al piacere che aveva provato. Hyne, lui rendeva tutto sempre così difficile.

Sospirò profondamente, che senso aveva avere quasi paura adesso? In fin dei conti lui l'aveva provocata fino a quel punto proprio perché lei reagisse così. In fin dei conti, prima o poi l'avrebbe comunque incontrato e non sarebbe stato soltanto di notte. Non se decideva davvero di pianificare un fine settimana da passare da soli…

…..ecco, se voleva davvero sbrigarsi, doveva ricordarsi di quel fine settimana. Oramai quello che era successo era successo e anche se lui l'avesse guardata con un sorrisetto malizioso, lei avrebbe avuto, dopo, tutto il tempo per pensare a come prendersi una rivincita.

Convincendosi che oramai non aveva più nulla da perdere, bussò alla porta del suo ufficio ed entrò senza nemmeno aspettare che lui la invitasse a farlo. Era seduto proprio come l'aveva immaginato; abbandonato sulla sua sedia, come se avesse saputo che lei sarebbe prima o poi arrivata, che si accarezzava il mento con le dita senza nemmeno cercare di nascondere il suo sorrisetto.

"Che c'è?", domandò lui con fare sornione.

"Devo fare delle fotocopie, e…"

"Lo stanzino è in fondo al corridoio, non lo sapevi…?" la interruppe lui, divertito dall'imbarazzo palpabile di lei.

"Sì," mormorò lei stizzita, "il punto è che si tratta del test per la mia classe della prossima settimana…e sono sicura che li hai tu."

"Io?", si finse sorpreso lui, "perché mai dovrei averli io, mmh?"

Lei si rese conto che lui avrebbe fatto di tutto per farle confessare quell'incontro. Per farle dire, apertamente, che doveva averli lui quei test perché diamine, li aveva presi come souvenir dopo aver fatto l'amore con lei in quello stanzino. E probabilmente si sarebbe spinto a chiederle come era stato quell'incontro, se non avesse smesso di essere così imbarazzata e non avesse deciso di sorprenderlo e contrattaccare, in qualche modo….

….sì, ecco come doveva fare.

Con un sorriso che non prometteva nulla di buono, si avvicinò alla sua scrivania per fronteggiarlo più apertamente; "per lo stesso motivo per cui hai anche la mia biancheria…"

"E sarebbe…?", chiese lui senza scomporsi.

Lei non diede a vedere che era rimasta impressionata dal fallimento della sua strategia; pensò semplicemente che avrebbe potuto prendersi la sua rivincita anche in quel momento, se lui non accennava a cedere. Insieme alle sue fotocopie, alle sue mutandine e magari ad un souvenir con cui costringerlo alla resa…

Sotto allo sguardo vigile di lui, girò intorno alla scrivania fino a sederglisi in grembo, lasciando che la gonna le salisse liberamente e che lui vedesse quanto rimaneva scoperto; strusciandosi lentamente contro di lui, mormorò con voce suadente, "questo ti dice nulla?"

Lui si limitò ad abbassare gli occhi ad osservare il suo sesso appena esposto che strusciava contro i suoi pantaloni di pelle; "mi dice che sei una pazza se pensi di resistere a lungo…"

Lei rise, dimenticandosi della sua piccola vendetta e chinandosi a baciarlo mentre cercava di aprirgli i pantaloni; sentì le sue mani salire veloci lungo le sue cosce fino a stringerle le natiche, mentre lei lasciava scivolare le sue nei suoi boxer e gli stringeva il sesso, accarezzandolo fino a renderlo completamente eretto, "e questo, che ti dice…?"

Lui non rispose, afferrandola per i fianchi e facendola scivolare lentamente sulla sua erezione, e annegando il suo leggero mugolio di dolore con un bacio; "scusa," le mormorò quando si separò dalla sua bocca, ma lei sembrava già dimentica di tutto quanto e si muoveva su di lui come preferiva, armeggiando con la cerniera che le chiudeva il vestito per scoprirsi il seno e lasciare che lui ci giocasse, gemendo un po' più forte quando lui riprese a succhiarle un capezzolo, come aveva fatto nello stanzino, e abbassò una mano a sfiorarle nuovamente il centro del suo piacere. Passarono pochi minuti prima che lei iniziasse a muoversi in maniera più irregolare e scomposta, e lui tornò ad avere il controllo stringendole le natiche tra le mani e movendola su di sé secondo il ritmo che preferiva. Quando l'orgasmo li colse entrambi, lasciò scivolare un dito ad inumidirsi del loro piacere, per poi sollevarlo e infilarlo nella bocca di lei prima di baciarla, a suggellare il loro incontro con il loro sapore.

"Allora, dove sono…?", mormorò lei quando riprese un po' di fiato; lui indicò stancamente un cassetto e lei si sollevò da lui per controllare se le aveva detto la verità. Soddisfatta, si infilò le mutandine, si rassettò i vestiti, raccolse i fogli del suo test, e poi ricordò il suo piano perfetto: doveva essere lei a ricattarlo adesso, o no? Osservandolo un momento per assicurarsi che avesse ancora gli occhi chiusi dal piacere e dalla stanchezza, infilò qualche documento tra le sue carte; poi si chinò a dare un bacio al suo sesso ancora scoperto, prima di sistemarlo e richiudergli i pantaloni, salutata da una pacca sul sedere di lui.

"Grazie, Squall…sei stato molto **_ragionevole_**," sorrise lei, accentuando il tono suadente sull'ultima parola. Voleva che lui capisse che era stato molto più che ragionevole –era stato perfetto. Non solo le aveva reso la mattinata meno noiosa e orrenda, ma le aveva anche dato un'idea per il resto della giornata…un'idea così eccitante che faticava a non spifferargli tutto.

Solo quando fu sulla porta e lui aveva riaperto gli occhi per tornare al lavoro, gli disse, "ah, a proposito…se ti servono questi documenti per la riunione di oggi, sai cosa devi fare, vero?"

Ridendo dello sguardo stupito e confuso di lui, se ne andò facendogli l'occhiolino; lui controllò tutte le carte che aveva sulla scrivania senza trovare quelle che gli servivano –e gli servivano urgentemente, doveva ancora leggerle, erano le undici di mattina e la riunione era all'una. Doveva trovarla, costringerla a ridargli le sue cose, e l'idea di quello che doveva fare per riavere quei documenti era…mmh, deliziosa. Lei sapeva sempre come rimediare a una giornata iniziata male, bastava darle solo un piccolo suggerimento, anche velato…

Ascoltò attentamente i rumori nel corridoio, aspettando di sentire i suoi tacchi alti che tornavano in sala insegnanti per riporre quei test; quando la sentì avvicinarsi e fu sicuro che lei fosse vicino al suo ufficio, aprì la porta, quasi spaventandola quando le si parò davanti, e le sussurrò perché nessuno degli altri insegnanti sentisse, "Rinoa, sappi che non la passerai liscia."

"Mmmh," mugolò lei, allungandosi per un bacio veloce a fior di labbra, "ma io **_non voglio_** passarla liscia…mi punirai, vero?", terminò sbattendo appena le ciglia e rubandogli un altro bacio castissimo, prima di allontanarsi.

Lo sentì avvicinarsi velocemente a lei, prenderla per la vita e sussurrarle all'orecchio, "tu non ti rendi conto in cosa ti sei cacciata…" Lei si limitò a ridere, voltandosi per un ultimo bacio prima di chiudersi definitivamente in sala insegnanti a lavorare, "dimostrami cosa sai fare…"

Si appoggiò alla porta, certa che lui la stesse ancora osservando attraverso il vetro; la loro rincorsa erotica era quindi iniziata…controllò tra i fogli del test se ci fossero ancora i documenti, non avrebbe mai voluto che lui fosse riuscito a rubarglieli quando l'aveva abbracciata; ma erano ancora lì, pronti a regalarle di nuovo qualche minuto di piacevole ripicca.

Si sedette finalmente per mettersi al lavoro, sorridendo; ecco come rendere interessante una giornata partita male…

* * *

**_Nota dell'autrice_**: questa fanfiction fa parte di una raccolta di one-shot, ispirata anch'essa al mio progetto 5000x4 e che conterrà storie nate da varie writing communities; nello specifico, questa è ispirata a 30 lemons. Per sapere di cosa stia parlando, potete leggere la nota che c'è alla fine di **Flavours**, un'altra raccolta nata su basi simili, oppure cliccare sui link di questa nota (tutto è spiegato nel mio blog Wide Awake, comunque).  
Come al solito, risposte ad eventuali critiche e commenti verranno date sul mio blog, per non occupare troppo spazio qui. E come sempre, grazie a **Tomislav** per il beta-reading (anche se non gliel'ho ancora inviata, questa :D) e grazie a **Idreim**, che con la sua vicinanza e il suo supporto, in questi giorni, mi ha fatto tornare la voglia di scrivere. Non so quanto possa farle piacere Ma questa storia è tutta per lei. Grazie.  



	2. The sexuality of terror

**_Disclaimer_**: Final Fantasy e i suoi personaggi sono un marchio registrato Squaresoft-Enix, e vengono qui utilizzati senza nessuno scopo di lucro. Nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto da ritenersi intesa.

**_Nota dell'autrice_**: tutte le storie di questa raccolta sono lemon, e come tali contengono scene erotiche più o meno esplicite. Pertanto se tali argomenti vi disturbano o vi mettono a disagio, vi chiederei per favore di leggere altro

**LEMONISH  
#3. The Sexuality of Terror, or, "Help, I'm Out of Control, Thank God!"**

Doveva calmarsi, era davvero **_troppo_** infuriato e sapeva benissimo che non sapeva controllarsi quando era così preso dalla rabbia.

Si passò una mano tra i capelli, chiudendo gli occhi e tirando un profondo sospiro; lei era ancora di fronte a lui, con le mani sui fianchi, il viso contratto e aveva tutta l'aria di non voler ammettere di aver sbagliato. Ma Hyne, come faceva a non rendersi conto di quello che aveva fatto? Avrebbe anche potuto lasciar passare tutto, se lei gli avesse raccontato cosa intendeva fare, ma adesso che l'aveva scoperto, e per di più per puro caso, non poteva far finta di nulla.

Era infuriato, e lei lo sapeva bene…eppure continuava a dire di non aver fatto nulla di male.

E pensare che mentre era ad Esthar non aveva smesso di pensare a lei un secondo, e pensare che non vedeva l'ora di tornare al Garden proprio per rivedere lei, conscio che non amava stargli lontano per così tanto tempo e che anche se i loro amici erano rimasti con lei, non avevano certo potuto sostituirlo. E pensare che le avrebbe detto di sì, se solo lei glielo avesse detto, se solo non avesse pensato che forse era meglio tacergli ogni cosa per non farlo arrabbiare. E ora invece era talmente furioso da sopportare a malapena la sua presenza, e qualsiasi cosa lei avrebbe detto, non l'avrebbe calmato per nulla –soprattutto se continuava a sostenere di non aver fatto nulla di male.

"Squall, non ho fatto altro che uscire con un **_amico_**. Mi dispiace se ti scoccia tanto se si tratta di Seifer, ma non vedo perché avrei dovuto dirgli di no quando mi ha chiesto di potersi spiegare…"

"Perché," sibilò lui, contenendosi a malapena, "il tuo **_amico_** è anche la persona che ti ha quasi ucciso e che ha quasi ucciso **_me_**."

"Ma non l'ha fatto," replicò lei tranquilla, "e mi ha soltanto chiamato per chiedermi di vederlo per potersi spiegare e scusare. E' stata una persona importante per me prima che ti incontrassi, credevo che potessi capirlo!"

"Lo avrei capito se tu me lo avessi detto **_prima_**!", si ritrovò ad urlare, incapace di trattenersi oltre. Ma perché non riusciva a capire che era stato il segreto in cui aveva fatto tutto quanto che lo aveva ferito di più?

"Per avere **_questa_** reazione?", domandò provocatoriamente lei.

"No, Hyne! Ti avrei detto che potevi andare…"

"E ho bisogno del tuo **_permesso_**?", lo interruppe lei sbarrando gli occhi incredula, "sei forse impazzito, Squall? Sei il mio ragazzo, non il mio carceriere. Se voglio vedere un amico, ho tutto il diritto di…"

"Non se questo amico è Seifer!", le urlò praticamente in faccia, alzando un dito a puntarle contro minaccioso. "Ma perché non capisci che avrebbe potuto farti del male?"

"Ma non lo ha fatto!", interruppe lei, alzando per la prima volta la voce da quando quella discussione assurda era iniziata. Non capiva affatto dove volesse arrivare Squall –era vero, aveva taciuto tutto, ma Hyne, lo aveva fatto proprio per non farlo arrabbiare e preoccupare più del dovuto!

"Ascoltami bene, Rinoa," continuò lui, avvicinandosi pericolosamente a lei, "quel ragazzo ti ha preso e buttata in braccio ad una strega che ti ha quasi ammazzata. Ti ha colpito **_ogni_** volta che ce lo siamo trovati in mezzo. Vuole spiegarsi, vuole scusarsi con te? Mi – sta – bene, non è **_questo_** il punto! Il punto è che voglio sapere quando sei in pericolo, chiaro?"

"Ma eravamo in un dannatissimo bar affollatissimo!"

"Smettila!", urlò infine, sfibrato da una discussione che durava da più di un'ora e di cui lei non sembrava cogliere il punto fondamentale, "non mi interessa dove e quando tu l'abbia visto! Mi interessa che tu abbia accettato e che ti sia messa in pericolo, e che io l'abbia scoperto **_per caso_**!"

Lei aprì la bocca, come per dire qualcosa, e poi i suoi occhi luccicarono e un sorriso si fece strada sul suo volto; "sei geloso…"

Si sarebbe infuriato ancora di più, se non avesse oramai saputo che era totalmente inutile. Si passò semplicemente una mano fra i capelli, e rispose, "io **_non_** sono geloso, sono solo preoccupato per te…"

"Sì, ma non ce n'era bisogno, Squall!"

Non disse nulla, voltandole le spalle e aprendo la custodia del suo gunblade per pulirlo, come faceva sempre quando doveva calmarsi. E adesso ne aveva **_parecchio_** bisogno; perché lei aveva deciso di continuare a spiegargli le sue ragioni, e lui non avrebbe potuto fare nulla per fermarla, se non baciarla. Hyne, a volte Rinoa sapeva essere davvero insopportabile…

"Vorrei solo che tu capissi che non voglio essere così controllata. Che non voglio essere protetta in questo modo…a volte mi sento come se vivessi ancora con mio padre!"

Un sospiro. Sì, sarebbe bastato; un bel sospiro profondo, e poi avrebbe potuto smontare la pistola della sua arma e pulirla per bene…

"E vorrei che tu…ti fidassi di me, ecco."

Gettò l'arma per terra, voltandosi di scatto verso di lei e avvicinandosi puntandole un dito contro, come poco prima; "adesso **_basta_**. Non vuoi capire cosa voglio dirti? **_Perfetto_**! Ma non ti azzardare **_mai più_** a dirmi che somiglio a tuo padre o che non mi fido di te."

Lei lo fronteggiò tranquillamente, con le mani di nuovo sui fianchi e lo sguardo fiero, ribelle, lo stesso sguardo che l'aveva spesso riempito di ammirazione e di orgoglio; ora che se lo sentiva addosso gli sembrava quasi fastidioso, come se riuscisse a scrutarlo fino in fondo e a scoprire che era vero, era geloso fino nel midollo, impaurito dall'idea che lei avesse visto il suo acerrimo nemico a sua insaputa e non avesse ritenuto opportuno dirglielo, foss'anche solo per rassicurarlo che era lui la persona che amava e con cui voleva stare. Ma invece lei teneva più alla sua indipendenza, e con il viso ancora contratto per la rabbia che cercava in tutti modi di reprimere, e con un po' di paura perché non lo aveva visto mai così infuriato con lei, ribatteva per l'ultima volta, "**_bene_**…allora smetti di comportarti come mio padre!"

In quel momento la odiò così tanto che voleva soltanto baciarla.

E non si diede nemmeno il tempo di pensare che era una pessima idea, perché poco dopo la stava premendo contro di sé forzando le sue labbra con la lingua. Intuì che per quanto lei cercasse di allontanarlo e non rispondere al suo bacio, non avrebbe resistito a lungo e gli bastò spingerla contro il muro perché anche lei iniziasse ad accarezzargli la lingua con la sua, nel modo particolare che sapeva scioglierlo, che gli faceva tremare le viscere e gli induriva il sesso fino a renderla consapevole della sua erezione.

Era una follia fare l'amore con lei in quel momento, in cui era furioso con lei e lei era infuriata con lui, ma non riusciva a tenere le mani al loro posto, non riusciva a non strusciare il bacino contro quello di lei per farla sciogliere di desiderio quanto lui, non riusciva a non sbottonarle il suo vestito azzurro e a levarle ogni indumento nonostante le sue rimostranze e i suoi tentativi di resistere al piacere che si faceva strada nel suo corpo e la rendeva schiava di quella passione improvvisa.

"Squall, basta," cercò di dire tra un bacio e l'altro, ma lui non sembrava intenzionato a smettere e nemmeno lei era del tutto convinta di quello che diceva. Si sentiva già bagnata e desiderava solo che le sue mani non fossero così impegnate a spogliarla perché voleva essere toccata, e si rendeva conto di quanto dovesse suonargli strano che gli chiedesse di fermarsi mentre gli sfilava la giacca e i pantaloni e lo guardava levarsi la maglia il più velocemente possibile.

Aveva paura di lui, in quel momento; aveva paura della furia che aveva scatenato in lui con qualcosa che aveva considerato innocente e innocuo, mentre invece si era rivelato in grado di farlo arrabbiare come lei non aveva mai visto. E per quanto avesse resistito, avesse retto il suo sguardo e risposto alle sue accuse, dentro di lei aveva tremato all'idea di cosa potesse fare un ragazzo tranquillo come Squall quando era **_seriamente_** infuriato.

Aveva paura di lui eppure lo desiderava come non lo aveva mai desiderato; tremava e non sapeva se era per il terrore, per il piacere, per la voglia di allontanarlo e la voglia di stringergli le gambe intorno ai fianchi per spingerlo dentro di sé, tremava e continuava a ripetergli di smetterla mentre il suo corpo la tradiva e continuava a provocarlo a fare di più, a fare sempre di più. Fremeva di desiderio e tremava di paura, si vergognava di quella voglia nata dal terrore e avrebbe voluto che lui non potesse vedere la sua espressione beata, ma sapeva anche che per quanto lei cercasse di nasconderlo, il modo in cui si strusciava contro di lui era più che eloquente, e i modi in cui gemeva erano inequivocabili, e tutti i no che continuava a ripetere sapevano di sì anche alle sue stesse orecchie.

"Squall, ti prego, non…mmmh…….."

Mordersi il labbro era stato l'unico modo che aveva trovato per non gemere, quando aveva sentito la sua bocca chiudersi intorno al capezzolo e le dita scivolare nell'umidità che lo reclamava. Ora veramente non le sarebbe riuscito più di controllarsi; ora avrebbe smesso di mormorare inutili no e tentare vane resistenze, ora avrebbe continuato a gemere di piacere e chiedere di più, avvolta dal completo silenzio di lui che la accarezzava e baciava con rabbia –sapeva che nel prenderla lui avrebbe sfogato la furia che lei gli aveva scatenato dentro. Eppure anche l'idea che fosse geloso la stuzzicava, l'idea che lui volesse farla sua in quel momento per un istinto primordiale di possesso che aveva poco a che fare con la rabbia e la preoccupazione che aveva cercato di esprimerle per un'ora intera.

Voleva aggrapparsi a qualsiasi cosa, perché tremava come una foglia tra le sue braccia, che fosse di paura, di piacere o di desiderio oramai non le interessava più; stava completamente perdendo il controllo su se stessa e sapeva benissimo di reggersi in piedi solo perché il suo corpo muscoloso la teneva premuta contro il muro, e non sapeva nemmeno più cosa bisbigliava tra un gemito roco e l'altro, le sembrava di desiderare solamente che lui continuasse a toccarla e prenderla fino a farla implorare di non smettere, e che poi continuasse di nuovo fino a farle implorare il contrario. Aprì gli occhi, gettando uno sguardo sfocato intorno, notando di essere troppo lontana da qualsiasi cosa e che poteva soltanto aggrapparsi a lui; ironico che dovesse reggersi su una persona che in quel momento le ispirava terrore e desiderio, e che mugolava contro la sua pelle al tocco delle sue dita tra i capelli, e che scivolava giù, come sfuggendo alla sua ricerca di sicurezza e stabilità, a sfiorarle con la bocca le parti del suo sesso che le sue mani non riuscivano a toccare.

Non poteva fare altro che lasciarsi andare contro il muro e lasciarsi sorreggere, per quanto poteva essere possibile; le sembrava che la sua volontà si fosse azzerata e che lui stesse prendendo piano piano possesso di ogni parte del suo corpo, fino alle corde vocali da cui faceva sgorgare gemiti e sì sconnessi, nonostante lei volesse fermarlo e chiarire le cose prima di perdersi tra le sue braccia. Ma a poco a poco anche la sua parte razionale si offuscava, risucchiata dalle labbra che le stuzzicavano il sesso e dalle mani che le stringevano le natiche, rendendola ogni secondo più arrendevole e morbida. Quando finalmente si abbandonò all'orgasmo che la attraversava, le parve di sentirlo mugolare un sorriso quasi beffardo, mentre risaliva su di lei, premendosi contro al suo corpo il più forte possibile, togliendole il respiro tanto era schiacciata contro al muro ed eccitata dalla pelle che sfiorava appena i suoi centri già in fibrillazione. Le sue labbra tornarono ad accarezzare violentemente le sue, la sua lingua a sfiorarle la bocca in ogni punto che le dava più piacere, e lei non poté fare a meno di sollevare le gambe a stringergli i fianchi.

Fu solo quando la sentì in suo completo controllo che si allontanò da lei, sorridendo di nuovo la sua smorfia di malizia, e le domandò, "non vuoi, allora…?"

Lei rimase ferma, ad ansimare premuta contro il muro e combattuta tra il desiderio di implorarlo di continuare e di smettere. Non avrebbe voluto fare l'amore con lui se si trattava solo di un puro sfogo di rabbia; ma allo stesso tempo, c'era qualcosa nella sua furia d'amore, qualcosa in quel terrore che si instillava in lei che le crepitava ovunque e riusciva ad eccitarla come mai prima. Si morse il labbro, guadagnandosi un altro mugolio soddisfatto di lui, rendendolo sempre più sicuro della sua vittoria; lui sapeva che si sarebbe arresa totalmente, ma se avesse avuto qualche minuto, se solo non avesse aperto gli occhi per guardarlo, così seducente ed eccitante nel suo desiderio cieco e nella sua smania di possesso, allora forse…

"Guardami."

Cercò di resistere il più possibile senza aprire gli occhi, ma lui prese a strusciarsi contro il suo sesso e le divenne impossibile non guardarlo attraverso i veli del piacere. Lui aveva ancora quel sorriso malizioso dipinto sul volto, e chiese di nuovo, "allora…sicura che non vuoi…?"

Non avrebbe potuto dirgli di no –non mentre gemeva e si spingeva contro di lui sotto al suo sguardo languido. Non avrebbe potuto dirgli di no e lui lo sapeva bene; ma prima che lei potesse anche solo tentare di mentire, lui si spinse con forza dentro di lei, strappandole un gemito a metà tra il dolore e il piacere, costringendola a sbarrare gli occhi anche se le sue labbra erano di nuovo premute contro le sue. La sentì sciogliersi poco a poco, tra le sue braccia, assecondare i suoi movimenti carichi di rabbia, rispondere con i gemiti ai suoi sussurri sconclusionati che continuavano ad affermare quanto lei fosse sua, implorarlo di non smettere anche dopo che il suo seme si era rilasciato dentro di lei e si stupiva di quell'eccitazione persistente che continuava a darle piacere, fino a farle davvero implorare di smettere.

Si lasciò cadere, esausto, sul pavimento, trascinandola giù con sé e stringendola un po' in un abbraccio tenero che contrastava con la furia di poco prima; si stese sul tappeto, continuando a sentire il suo respiro affrettato che gli solleticava il petto, mentre lei era completamente immobile. Attese qualche minuto, invano, che lei dicesse qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa; ma lei sembrava ancora dover riprendere un po' di fiato e solo quando lui le chiese se fosse tutto a posto, rispose con la voce arrochita dagli orgasmi, "sì, tutto a posto…"

Lui alzò una mano, quasi timidamente, ad accarezzarle la testa, sentendola che si rannicchiava un po' di più contro al suo petto; voleva scusarsi, spiegarle, ma un po' il suo orgoglio e un po' la sua incapacità di spiegare perfino a se stesso perché si fosse comportato così gli tappavano la bocca. Solo dopo lunghi minuti e parecchie carezze sulla testa, lei si rialzò un pochino, scostandogli i capelli del viso per mormorargli, sorridendo, "hey…grazie…"

"Grazie…?", chiese lui, aggrottando le sopracciglia senza capire, "perché…?"

"Perché è stato….mmmh, intenso," gli sorrise di nuovo, "e perché mi lusinga sapere che sei geloso…"

Stava per ribattere nuovamente che non era geloso, ma si rese conto che lei avrebbe continuato a pensarlo comunque e che in effetti era vero, era geloso. Era geloso che lei fosse stata, e fosse ancora, amica della persona che più gli dava sui nervi e che più lo detestava, senza contare che era anche qualcuno che aveva fatto di tutto per prendersi ciò che lui aveva. Era geloso che ci fosse qualcuno, nella vita di lei, che fosse importante non quanto lui, ma poco meno. Era geloso che lei avesse qualcuno perché lui aveva soltanto lei e se solo l'avesse persa –se solo Seifer avesse deciso di farle del male, se solo qualcosa, in lei, fosse scattato e l'avesse fatta tornare indietro nel tempo, se solo…

…ma lei tornava a scostargli i capelli dal viso, guardandolo con un sorriso tenero, stanco di piacere e languido d'amore; "e se ti dico che non ne hai bisogno, mmmh?"

E poi si abbassava, lo baciava, lo accarezzava di nuovo come a volerlo risvegliare dal torpore di quell'incontro furioso, si sistemava sopra di lui lentamente e lo riempiva di piccoli baci che si riprendevano tutta la sua ragione e la allontanavano da pensieri stupidi e sconclusionati. Non c'erano 'se' che potessero tenere, la verità era che per realizzare le sue paure lei non avrebbe dovuto amarlo. Puro e semplice. Ma la verità era anche che lei lo amava, altrimenti non gli avrebbe taciuto un incontro che lo avrebbe fatto stare sulle spine per tutto il tempo, non avrebbe avuto le mille attenzioni che invece gli riservava, non gli avrebbe permesso di fare l'amore con lei solo per rassicurare il suo orgoglio maschile che voleva affermare prepotentemente che lei era sua.

Era vero, non ce n'era bisogno, lei era sua comunque.

Però era bello sentirselo dire, fare in modo che lei glielo ripetesse, coccolarla anche dopo una sfuriata come quella, coccolarla anche se aveva avuto il terrore di perderla –coccolarla proprio **_perché_** aveva avuto il terrore di perderla. E sapeva che non ce n'era bisogno, ma non poteva non essere geloso di una ragazza che si accoccolava sempre sul suo petto, che allungava un mano ad afferrare una coperta dal letto, in cui avvolgersi anche senza muoversi da dove erano, che continuava a riservargli qualche tenerezza che si faceva sempre più eccitante e a sussurrargli parole che lui non comprendeva –gli bastava la sensazione. Gli bastava l'idea che se avesse seguito la sua ragione, sarebbe stato seduto alla sua scrivania a pulire il suo gunblade, ribollendo di rabbia mentre lei afferrava una rivista qualunque e sfogliava con forza le pagine per fargli sentire quanto fosse contrariata. E poi avrebbe aspettato qualche ora e sarebbe esploso di nuovo, dicendo cose che non pensava, che lei era incosciente e che non avrebbe mai dovuto anche solo pensare di accettare l'invito di Seifer.

E invece era lì, steso sul pavimento a coccolarsela, esausto dopo averla presa per rabbia, per orgoglio, per la voglia di rivendicare il possesso del suo corpo anche se non riusciva del tutto ad avere la sua mente. E Hyne sapeva quanto lui desiderasse avere la sua mente, essere in ogni suo pensiero, in ogni suo desiderio, ossessionarla con la sua assenza e deliziarla con la sua presenza, essere l'unica ragione per cui si sarebbe comportata in un modo o in un altro, come era per lui.

Lei era sempre dentro di lui, e forse era di questo che era geloso, che lei avesse un potere su di lui che gli era sconosciuto e inafferrabile.

Si voltò quanto bastava per stenderla di fianco, e osservarla dopo lunghi minuti in cui aveva solo cercato i segni della sua incapacità di resistere, sul suo volto; guardò il suo sorriso, i suoi occhi velati, le guance arrossate e il corpo che gli si stringeva addosso cercando di risvegliarlo e strappandogli un'espressione interrogativa, a cui lei rispose immediatamente, "non penserai di cavartela così, mmh?"

Per un momento pensò che lei volesse tornare a discutere, e aprì la bocca per interromperla, trovandosi però impossibilitato a parlare dalle sue labbra che si premevano contro le sue e reclamavano la sua lingua; la osservò mentre si allontanava appena da lui, e avrebbe sorriso di come si era fatta sensuale e languida se non fosse stato per quello che stava dicendo, "prima ho sbagliato, avrei dovuto che era stato…mmmh, **_troppo_** intenso…"

Affogò il suo mugolio soddisfatto tra le sue labbra, mentre lei afferrava la coperta per stenderla meglio sopra di loro e scivolava su di lui lentamente per tornare ad accarezzarlo e provocarlo; fu solo dopo svariati minuti che la sua mente tornò ad avere un minimo di potere sul suo corpo, e lo costrinse a separarsi da lei per dirle, "promettimi che se capiterà di nuovo me ne parlerai…"

"Sì…", gemette lei, e lui non seppe mai se fosse un gemito di piacere o la sua implicita promessa; mugolando di frustrazione, chiese di nuovo, "promettilo…"

"Prometto," gli sospirò Rinoa all'orecchio, tracciandogli lunghi sentieri di baci sul viso, in quella maniera che sapeva farlo sentire unico, speciale, che sapeva farlo sentire adorato da lei, come se non potesse restargli lontano troppo a lungo. Eppure era ancora poco, troppo poco; non voleva solo che lei gli parlasse di quello che poteva fare Seifer, voleva che lei potesse parlargli di qualunque cosa, che avesse fiducia in lui, che non lo avrebbe mai più tradito e ferito, anche con una stupidaggine come quella.

"E mi parlerai di tutto…?", gli riuscì di sussurrare tra un bacio e l'altro.

Forse era stato il tono in cui l'aveva detto, la posizione di totale debolezza in cui si trovava, le parole che aveva pronunciato o semplicemente tutto quello che l'aveva portato lì sotto di lei, dopo aver fatto l'amore con lei per un puro sfogo di rabbia; il punto era che si era sentita quasi costretta ad allontanarsi da lui –ironico che lui, proprio lui, che aveva rifiutato le parole per anni, dovesse ora sentirsi dire qualcosa per essere rassicurato. Evidentemente la sua resa non gli era bastata, possederla nel corpo non era come averla nell'anima.

Si sollevò da lui quanto bastava per sorridere della sua espressione sperduta; e poi, abbassandosi appena per solleticargli il petto con il seno, mormorò accarezzandogli i capelli, "io mi fido di te, Squall. Ti dirò tutto, se è questo che vuoi, ma se ti ho taciuto questa cosa non è stato per mancanza di fiducia, è stato solo perché avevo paura di ferirti. E io non voglio ferirti…mi fido di te," ripeté, posandogli un dito sulle labbra che lui aveva cercato di avvicinare alle sue, "e sono tua. Tua, e basta, mmmh?"

Lui sorrise, finalmente, la smorfia sensuale e seducente che lei aveva imparato ad amare; si lasciò baciare, rovesciare, accarezzare, mozzare il fiato da lui fino a quando fu lui a separarsi da lei, per mormorarle, "grazie…"

Oramai impaziente, Rinoa gli lasciò scivolare le mani sulla schiena, graffiandolo appena, spingendosi contro di lui; e in un contrasto che gli parve estremamente conturbante, domandò innocente mentre si faceva sensualità, "facciamo pace, adesso…?"

Tutto quello che udirono dopo furono i loro gemiti.


	3. The road back to you

**_Disclaimer_**: Final Fantasy e i suoi personaggi sono un marchio registrato Squaresoft-Enix, e vengono qui utilizzati senza nessuno scopo di lucro. Nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto da ritenersi intesa.

**_Nota dell'autrice_**: tutte le storie di questa raccolta sono lemon, e come tali contengono scene erotiche più o meno esplicite. Pertanto se tali argomenti vi disturbano o vi mettono a disagio, vi chiederei per favore di leggere altro

**LEMONISH  
#10. The road back to you**

_When I hold you in this night-soaked bed it is courage for the day I seek. Courage that when the light comes I will turn towards it. It couldn't be simpler. It couldn't be harder. In this little night-covered world with you, I hope to find what I long for; a clue, a map, a bird flying south, and when the light comes we will get dressed together and go.  
- J. Winterson, "The World and other places" -_

Fine.

Non c'era davvero più nulla da fare, per quanto lui e Zell avessero cercato di salvare la vita di quel giovane cadetto non ci erano usciti. Nessun massaggio cardiaco, nessuna respirazione bocca a bocca, nessuna manovra di rianimazione che potessero conoscere aveva funzionato e il ragazzo se ne era andato tra il suo stesso sangue. Poco importava che qualsiasi medico, all'ospedale, li avesse rassicurati che non potevano fare nulla, che la ferita era troppo profonda e le condizioni troppo critiche per sperare di mantenerlo in vita almeno fino all'arrivo dei soccorsi –non poteva fare a meno di sentirsi comunque addosso la responsabilità di quella morte troppo prematura e troppo violenta.

Non era riuscito a dire nulla a nessuno; si era semplicemente accomodato sulla Lagunarock circondandosi della sua solita solitudine, desiderando ardentemente che qualcuno parlasse, che Zell si alzasse e prendesse a pugni l'aria come era solito fare, qualsiasi cosa pur di evitare quel silenzio assordante che gli sussurrava le sue colpe. Non sapeva come gestire tutto quello. Erano passati anni da quando un suo compagno di squadra era morto, erano passati mesi da quando aveva ricevuto la notizia della morte di uno dei cadetti durante l'allenamento; ma non aveva più la corazza con cui era abituato a difendersi, non poteva più rifugiarsi sul seno caldo della ragazza che lo aspettava a casa e sfogare con lei i suoi tormenti.

Non aveva più una ragazza che lo aspettava a casa.

Si passò una mano tra i capelli, con una smorfia di dolore per la ferita nel braccio che si faceva sentire; nemmeno il tentare di buttare a terra il ragazzo gli aveva permesso di salvarlo, a che cosa poteva mai servire un comandante come lui, se proprio quando c'era stato bisogno del suo intervento era stato troppo lento, troppo distratto, troppo…troppo poco? Tutte sensazioni che già conosceva, che erano passate attraverso di lui qualche anno prima, quando per la prima volta aveva perso un ragazzo, in missione, di cui era responsabile, ed era tornato da lei con un groppo in gola e la voglia di piangere sul suo seno, e l'incapacità di raccontarle anche solo che cosa era successo.

Già, tornare da lei.

Sarebbe stato bello poterlo fare. Sarebbe stato bello poter di nuovo avere la libertà di bussare alla sua porta in piena notte per chiederle conforto, potersi lasciar stringere tra quelle braccia esili eppure così forti quando si trattava di consolarlo, potersi abbandonare contro il suo corpo e lasciarsi cullare dal battito regolare del suo cuore e dalle carezze leggere, così sensuali e insieme così materne.

Sarebbe stato bello tornare da lei, per una volta.

Ma era impossibile. Impossibile perché era stato lui ad allontanarla, dopo quella notte di fallimenti, era stato lui a decidere che si soffriva troppo e lei non lo meritava –lei doveva poter vivere la sua vita senza preoccuparsi continuamente di lui, e chiedersi se era sano e salvo, anche se lontano. Lui, se la sarebbe cavata. Ma lei no, lei era troppo innamorata della vita, dell'amore e degli affetti, lei era troppo **_viva_**, ecco, troppo viva, per poter riuscire ad affrontare la morte. Allora era meglio allontanarla, distaccarsi da lei, spegnere il suo amore standole lontano e lasciandole la possibilità di scegliersi un compagno che avrebbe corso meno rischi e le avrebbe dato più sicurezze. Avrebbe sofferto meno, se un giorno il compagno di squadra a non tornare fosse stato lui. In fin dei conti, non si poteva patire la perdita di un amante come si pativa quella di un amore stanco del passato, no? Era meglio così. Era meglio per lei.

Era meglio per lei.

Cercò di cacciare quei pensieri dalla testa; sapeva benissimo dove lo avrebbero portato, dritto davanti alla porta di lei, incapace di bussare ed entrare. Incapace di sentirsi dire di no, che non poteva entrare, che non c'era più spazio per lui nella sua vita. Che non era più il benvenuto e che non avrebbe più potuto avere quegli abbracci confortanti perché ora erano di un altro. Non poteva sopportarlo, quello; ed era meglio rodersi il fegato da solo, nella sua stanza, con il pensiero che forse anche lei era sola quanto lui, piuttosto che stare di fronte a una realtà odiosa.

Doveva dormire, e avrebbe dimenticato tutto –anche quell'idea stupida e pericolosa di tornare da lei, per una volta. Foss'anche solo per una volta.

* * *

Hyne, che ci faceva lì davanti? 

Aveva trascorso tutto il viaggio cercando di non pensare a lei, con l'unico risultato di pensarci ancora di più. E più ci pensava e più l'idea di andare da lei, appena tornato dalla missione, e sgattaiolare nella sua camera, diveniva allettante. Più ci pensava e più si rendeva conto che quei due, tre anni lontano da lei non erano riusciti a spegnere quello che provava –lui la amava quando l'aveva lasciata per le sue stupide convinzioni e la amava anche adesso, l'aveva amata sempre. Era il motivo per cui non voleva sentirsi rifiutare, perché preferiva sapersi amato piuttosto che sapersi dimenticato, accantonato.

E così era sceso dalla Lagunarock, aveva finto di andare in ufficio a scrivere il rapporto di quella missione, aveva cercato la chiave della stanza di lei che per qualche oscuro motivo aveva tenuto, e l'aveva rigirata tra le dita per lunghi minuti prima di decidersi che lui era un Seed, la sua aspettativa di vita, per il lavoro che faceva, non superava i trent'anni e ed era normale, logico, naturale che lui vivesse quegli anni come più preferiva, il più intensamente possibile. E per lui viverli intensamente significava viverli con lei.

E allora si era alzato, aveva attraversato i corridoi stringendo la chiave tra le mani, ed ora era lì davanti ancora preda dei soliti dubbi, delle solite paure. Sapeva che Rinoa gli era sempre stata fedele; Selphie aveva avuto la premura di fargli sempre sapere come stesse, quanto lui le mancasse, quanto non riuscisse a vedere altre persone e quanto non funzionasse anche quando ci provava. Era bello sapere che lei fosse ancora sua, almeno nel corpo. Era l'anima che lo impauriva.

Lei avrebbe anche potuto non amarlo più.

E lui non poteva accettare un rifiuto, non quella sera, non con quella responsabilità addosso, non con quelle colpe addosso.

Aveva bisogno di lei, quella notte, più di quanto ne avesse mai avuto.

Infilò finalmente la chiave nella serratura, facendola girare lentamente, per non fare rumore e svegliare qualcuno; entrò il più silenziosamente possibile, richiudendosi la porta a chiave alle spalle. Lei stava dormendo, a pancia in giù, le braccia infilate sotto il cuscino e con il lenzuolo che la copriva fino ai fianchi –aveva ancora l'abitudine di dormire nuda, come quando stavano insieme. La finestra era aperta e una brezza leggera saliva dal mare, gonfiando la tende e rendendo un po' più sopportabile quella notte calda di fine luglio; gli parve d'essersi reso conto solo allora che i vestiti che lo avevano protetto dal freddo a Trabia erano del tutto fuori luogo lì. Si levò la giacca di pelle, posandola sulla sedia che lei teneva in fondo al letto; le si avvicinò lentamente, cercando di resistere alla tentazione di svegliarla immediatamente, prima di averla guardata come desiderava fare.

Si inginocchiò accanto al letto, lasciando scorrere gli occhi sulla sua schiena nuda, ammirando i riflessi che la luce della luna le disegnava sulla pelle, e il contrasto con il lenzuolo candido; i suoi occhi vennero improvvisamente attirati sul suo viso, quando lei mugolò qualcosa di incomprensibile nel sonno e con un sorriso infilò ancora più profondamente le braccia sotto il cuscino. Chissà cosa stava sognando? Qualcosa di bello, a giudicare dalla sua espressione pacifica e beata; magari sognava lui…non era possibile, però, non era di certo lui il protagonista dei suoi sogni, e ora i suoi occhi vagavano ancora sul suo corpo e si fermavano su quel seno schiacciato contro il materasso, e la sua mente ricordava quanto fosse morbido, sodo, grande abbastanza da stare nella sua mano…

…si rese conto troppo tardi che la sua mano aveva iniziato a muoversi senza il suo consenso, ed era già ad accarezzarle la schiena, strappandole un mugolio soddisfatto, senza però svegliarla. Continuò a lasciar scivolare le dita lungo la sua spina dorsale, lentamente, chiudendo gli occhi alla sensazione così estranea e familiare della sua pelle contro la sua, per riaprirli pochi minuti dopo solo per posarle un bacio al centro della schiena, senza il coraggio di scostarle il lenzuolo –non ancora. La sua mano le vagò lentamente sul fianco, accarezzandola dove le piaceva –come era possibile saperlo ancora con quella precisione? Ma forse si era spinto troppo in là, perché lei si era svegliata, trattenendo il respiro, e sussurrando, "Squall, ma che ci fai qui?"

Si risollevò da lei per darle il tempo di trascinarsi il lenzuolo addosso e coprirsi il seno; un po' si vergognava di quello che aveva fatto, di essersi preso quelle libertà con lei, proprio con lei che non lo aveva mai forzato, non gli si era mai imposta, lo aveva sempre rispettato, capito, accettato e amato per quello che era. Si passò una mano tra i capelli, sedendosi sul letto prima di risponderle; e poi, sospirando profondamente, iniziò con la voce arrochita dal silenzio, "scusami, non so che mi è preso…"

Sentì la sua mano che gli si posava sulla spalla, in un tocco leggero e confortante che sapeva trasmettergli calore anche attraverso la stoffa leggera della sua maglietta; e poi la sua voce gli accarezzava le orecchie nel tono tenero che gli era sempre stato riservato, "è successo qualcosa in missione…?"

Come avesse fatto a capirlo, non lo avrebbe mai saputo dire; lui era convinto che lei nemmeno sapesse che lui era via in missione. Ma in qualche modo lei lo conosceva ancora perfettamente, e sapeva sempre che cosa stava facendo, dove si trovava, che cosa lo preoccupava e perché; sospirando, le disse semplicemente, "il cadetto che c'era con noi…c'è stato un agguato, ci hanno sparato addosso e lui è stato ferito…e…."

Non ci fu bisogno che dicesse altro, in qualche modo lei aveva già capito. La sentì farsi più vicina a lui, stringergli timidamente le braccia intorno, e si abbandonò contro di lei, lasciando scorrere una lacrima silenziosa che cadde sul lenzuolo tra di loro. Gli parve che milioni di pensieri gli corressero in testa in un solo momento, riviveva ogni singolo attimo di quell'agguato, rivedeva gli occhi rivolti al cielo del ragazzo morente, si risentiva dare ordini mentre tentava affannosamente di salvargli la vita, e si chiedeva quanto tempo sarebbe passato prima che toccasse a lui, prima che la Seed si prendesse anche la sua di vita. Lui voleva vivere, lui voleva amare, lui non voleva più rischiare di spegnersi su un campo di battaglia qualsiasi e soprattutto non voleva dover salutare tutti –salutare **_lei_** prima di partire in missione ogni volta come se fosse l'ultima. Lui voleva stare con lei, ringraziare ogni mattina d'essere vivo e sapere che avrebbe vissuto intensamente ogni giorno che gli restava, non…non rischiando di morire.

Alzò gli occhi sul viso di lei, sempre così dolce, così sorridente, così luminosa da dissipare ogni dubbio che lui poteva avere; se il solo pensiero di lei lo aveva guidato in quella stanza, vederla adesso di fronte a lui poteva soltanto spronarlo ad andare in fondo. Alzò una mano tremante ad accarezzarle una guancia, osservandola resistere alla tentazione di chiudere gli occhi e strofinare il viso contro la sua pelle; deglutì rumorosamente, e poi ammise con una voce che parve sperduta persino a lui, "ho bisogno di te…"

Stava per dirgli che lei sarebbe stata lì per lui sempre, quando si ritrovò premuta contro di lui, le sue labbra che le sfioravano la bocca e la lingua che le leccava appena in attesa che lei si decidesse a lasciarlo entrare. Non sapeva se era del tutto giusto quello che stava succedendo –o forse aveva soltanto paura che lui lo facesse solo guidato dalla forte emozione della perdita di quel ragazzo; ma poi la sensazione di sicurezza che lui le aveva sempre dato si fece strada nel suo corpo costringendola ad allargare le labbra per lasciarsi baciare, e si mosse per premersi un po' di più contro di lui. Era così persa nel suo abbraccio e nel suo bacio che non riuscì a fermarlo quando lui tolse febbrilmente di mezzo il lenzuolo, e anzi riuscì soltanto a muovere le mani verso l'orlo della sua maglia per tirarla e fargli capire di allontanarsi da lei quel tanto che bastava per farsi spogliare.

Le parve di averlo sempre saputo. Era ancora tutto così radicato, dentro di lei, che per un momento credette che quei due anni lontani non fossero mai esistiti, eppure l'incertezza delle loro mani che tornavano a cercare la pelle che conoscevano ancora perfettamente, il rumore nuovo dei loro sospiri, la sensazione di essere insieme a lui la riportarono ad un realtà a cui faticava a credere. Aveva sempre saputo che mai, qualsiasi cosa lui avesse detto o fatto, sarebbe stata in grado di rifiutarlo; mai lo avrebbe respinto, nemmeno mentre lui le rovesciava addosso passione rabbiosa che sapeva un po' d'amore e un po' di sfida. Aveva sempre sognato che prima o poi, lui avrebbe capito che era lei a dover scegliere cosa, **_chi_** l'avrebbe resa felice –e che quel qualcuno era lui; aveva sempre sognato di rivederlo davanti alla sua porta, di rivedere il suo sorriso, di risentire i suoi inviti timidi e sinceri.

Aveva sempre sognato che in qualche modo, lui sarebbe tornato da lei.

E ora la sensazione era così totalmente incredibile che non riusciva nemmeno a capacitarsi di aver sempre saputo che l'avrebbe provata e di non aver mai nemmeno cercato di prepararsi –ma prepararsi a cosa, poi?

Lei lo amava, e fine dei giochi.

Mugolò la sua soddisfazione tra i baci quando la loro pelle tornò a sfiorarsi; le sembrava che fosse passato abbastanza tempo da sentire il suo petto estraneo, contro di lei, come la prima volta, e che nello stesso tempo non sarebbe mai passato abbastanza tempo da non farle sentire quel corpo sempre come familiare. Si sentì distendere sul letto, le sue mani che le accarezzavano ancora i fianchi, scivolavano dietro di lei a sfiorarle la schiena e poi tornavano a stringerle il seno, e la sua bocca non la abbandonava mai, mentre il silenzio si riempiva dei loro baci e dei loro sospiri. Le parve di essere stata baciata per ore quando lui si risollevò da lei per guardarla, e socchiuse gli occhi per osservarlo attraverso i veli del suo piacere; lui contemplava il suo corpo lasciandovi scivolare le mani sopra lentamente, come volendo ricordare quello che aveva toccato in passato e riconoscere se qualcosa era cambiato. Forse lei avrebbe fatto la stessa cosa con lui, ardeva già dal desiderio di farlo; ma sapeva di dovergli lasciare il tempo di tornare familiare con la sua pelle e le sue forme, e rimase ferma sotto di lui, a osservarlo con il suo sguardo tenero, mentre lui memorizzava ogni minima imperfezione del suo corpo e le sussurrava ugualmente, quasi fosse una debolezza riconoscerlo, "Hyne, sei…così bella…"

Lei sorrise, accettando silenziosamente il complimento mentre allungava le mani per slacciargli la cintura e i pantaloni; ma lui la bloccò, afferrandola per i polsi e pregandola, "lasciami fare…", prima di farle posare le mani sopra la testa e continuare a divorarle il collo e il seno di baci. Incapace di resistergli, lei si limitò a inarcarsi sotto di lui, spingendosi contro la sua bocca e strusciando il sesso contro il suo bacino, strappandogli qualche gemito smorzato dalla sua pelle. Quanto le erano mancati quei piccoli morsi, la sensazione tutta della sua bocca su di lei, del suo intero corpo su di lei? Quanto le era mancato il suo chiederle se era troppo pesante per lei…il suo cercare ogni punto del suo corpo che sapeva darle piacere, l'indugiare su ogni centimetro fino a renderla incapace di ragionare? Non lo aveva mai né ammesso a se stessa, né confessato alle amiche, nemmeno a Selphie, ma qualcosa si era rotto dentro di lei quando lui l'aveva lasciata, come se lei non fosse abbastanza…abbastanza qualcosa, per lui. Forse non era abbastanza bella, o desiderabile, o sensuale, o formosa –forse qualcosa in lei non andava bene, tutto lì. E invece lui era tornato da lei, a cercare conforto e sostegno, e ora se ne stava nuda sotto di lui a godersi i suoi baci, i suoi abbracci, e i suoi mugolii smorzati dal suo seno. E lui le sussurrava quanto fosse bella.

Avrebbe pianto se non fosse già stata troppo presa dal piacere di essere con lui e della sua bocca che le scorreva addosso, inumidendola di saliva e di lussuria fino a strapparle gemiti più forti; era già fradicia d'eccitazione eppure lui continuava a giocare con lei fino a forzare ogni suo limite. Sperava solo di poter fare la stessa cosa, ed era così persa nelle fantasie dei giochi che avrebbe fatto al suo corpo che non si rese conto di come lui si fosse allontanato da lei fino a quando non lo sentì gettare la cintura, i pantaloni e la biancheria per terra e aprì gli occhi annacquati di desiderio per osservarlo distendersi sopra di lei e tornare ad impossessarsi della sua bocca. Gli strinse esitante le braccia intorno al collo, desiderava solo rovesciarlo e baciarlo ovunque, ricordare ogni cicatrice e ogni ferita e conoscere i nuovi segni che si portava sul corpo; ma prima che potesse fare qualsiasi altra cosa, lui le aveva sollevato le cosce a stringergli i fianchi ed era affondato con un gemito dentro di lei.

Solo quando la vide sbarrare gli occhi per il vago dolore di sentirsi penetrata dopo tutto quel tempo capì –lei non lo avrebbe mai rifiutato. Lei non avrebbe mai potuto rifiutarlo perché era rimasta sua completamente per tutto quel tempo, nel corpo e nell'anima. Nessuno aveva potuto portargliela via, nessuno aveva violato il suo letto, nessuno si era impadronito del suo cuore. Lei era rimasta sua sempre. E dopo moltissimo tempo, si trovò finalmente a sorridere di nuovo, mentre la guardava riabituarsi alla sua presenza dentro di lei, rimanendo immobile fino a quando non fosse stata lei a fargli segno di continuare.

E solo quando iniziò a muoversi, con gli occhi fissi in quelli perdutamente innamorati di lei, ricordò il motivo per cui era lì da lei –aveva bisogno del suo amore. Aveva bisogno di sapersi amato, ancora e nonostante tutto, per dare un senso alla sua vita altrimenti trascorsa tra missioni, ordini e morte. Aveva bisogno di vita, aveva bisogno di lasciare tutto e andarsene con lei il più lontano possibile, se lei lo avesse voluto. Non voleva morire solo, non voleva morire dimenticato, non voleva morire pianto soltanto da compagni di squadra che si sentivano in colpa. Non voleva far parte di un passato scomodo da dimenticare, voleva far parte di un luminoso presente d'amore e lei era l'unica che potesse amarlo anche se era così –lei era l'unica che lui potesse amare ed immaginare al suo fianco.

Rimase a guardarla anche quando il piacere in lei si fece più intenso costringendola a chiudere gli occhi, inarcarsi sotto di lui ed eccitarlo con quei lunghi gemiti incessanti che avevano sempre tormentato i suoi sogni. Cercò di resistere il più a lungo possibile ma gli riuscì soltanto di continuare a guardarla anche mentre gli tremava di piacere tra le braccia e si sentì erompere di orgasmo in lei, crollandole addosso per inondarle il viso di baci.

Udì a malapena il fruscio delle lenzuola tirate da lei a coprirli, tra i respiri pesanti di entrambi e il rumore delle sue labbra che continuavano a schioccarle baci sulla guancia. E poi di nuovo c'era la sua bocca rossa, calda e morbida che lo torturava un po' di coccole prima di separarsi da lui e tornare a sorridere, mentre lui si rovesciava su un fianco e continuava ad abbracciarla. Probabilmente non si sarebbe stancato mai di guardarla in silenzio; si stupì quasi quando lei mormorò, dopo aver recuperato un po' di fiato, "sono contenta, Squall…"

"…perché?", gli riuscì di chiedere.

"Sei venuto qui…sono…contenta che tu sia venuto da me…"

Si allungò nuovamente a baciarla, stringendosela poi al petto tra i suoi mugolii soddisfatti e il fruscio delle lenzuola che si stringevano intorno a loro. Era vero, era andato da lei, con parecchi ripensamenti, dubbi e paure, ma ci era riuscito. Era stata lunga e difficile la strada fino a lei, tanto che a volte aveva pensato che fosse impossibile per lui percorrerla. Era stato complicato ammettere quella sua debolezza, quel bisogno di lei che aveva cercato di negare a se stesso per anni, perché lui poteva anche soffrire ma lei…lei no. Lui non poteva nemmeno lontanamente pensare di farla soffrire, e soprattutto non voleva essere la causa del suo dolore. E solo quella sera aveva capito quanto questo suo rifiuto di affrontare la vita con coraggio avesse provocato più dolore di quanto ne avesse evitato.

Era stata difficile la strada per tornare da lei, ma ce l'aveva fatta, alla fine.

Distendendosi sulla schiena, con lei che gli si accoccolava sul petto sfiorandolo di tanto in tanto con le labbra, si trovò a pensare che forse non era stata una buona idea. Che andare da lei per farsi consolare e sostenere era una cosa, ma finire per farci l'amore era un'altra. Forse era stato sbagliato, forse lui non aveva diritto a quel piacere, non dopo che un ragazzo sotto la sua responsabilità era morto a quella maniera. E forse non era stato rispettoso nei confronti di nessuno, forse era stato solo un gesto egoistico che non aveva tenuto conto né del dolore di chi poteva essere affezionato a quel cadetto, né dei sentimenti di Rinoa.

Hyne, quante cose gli giravano in testa, quanto bisogno aveva di non pensare, per qualche minuto, anche solo uno, quanto aveva bisogno di godersi quel momento insieme a lei, il primo dopo anni di forzata solitudine. E come se lo avesse intuito, lei si sollevava dal suo petto, gli scostava i capelli dal viso con una carezza e gli sorrideva, "rimani con me…?"

Improvvisamente intimidito da quello che implicava restare lì a dormire con lei, rispose esitante, "se non ti do fastidio…"

Un bacio lieve, e poi un sussurrato, "non mi darai mai fastidio…", riuscirono a spazzare via tutte le sue insicurezze; e in un moto di coraggio che decise di sfruttare il prima possibile, le domandò con un fil di voce, "verresti via con me?"

Gli occhi di lei si spalancarono, luccicanti di gioia e di lacrime; e non ebbe bisogno di sentire nessuna risposta, bastava quell'espressione felice e quell'incapacità di dirgli di sì tra i baci.

Forse aveva sbagliato tutto e non aveva capito nulla nemmeno di se stesso. Forse fare l'amore con lei era stato l'unico modo per sconfiggere la morte che gli si era appiccicata addosso, insieme al sangue di quel ragazzo. Forse fare l'amore con lei era stato l'unico modo per dire al destino che a lui non interessava cosa sarebbe successo e quando, era con lei, e con lei sarebbe rimasto sempre, qualunque cosa sarebbe accaduta dopo. E se ne sarebbe andato insieme a lei, da qualche parte, a vivere una vita più tranquilla, più intensa, più **_viva_**. Fanculo a tutto. Fanculo alla Seed, alla logica, al senso di dovere e al senso di colpa. Era innamorato ed era con la persona che amava, e che lo amava, alla faccia del destino che l'aveva deriso per anni mettendolo in pericolo e portandogli la morte a pochi centimetri dall'anima. Alla faccia di tutto quanto si era messo in mezzo, era con lei adesso, e lo sarebbe stato per sempre. Tanto gli bastava.

Come sempre, Rinoa si voltava a dormire sul fianco, gli occhi rivolti alla finestra, la mano che cercava la sua per intrecciare le loro dita e posarsele sul grembo; e lui tornava a premersi contro di lei, per farle aderire la schiena contro il petto. Era tutto così familiare, ancora. Tutto come lo ricordava e come l'aveva sognato per tutto quel tempo in cui si era costretto a stare lontano da lei, fantasticando su come avrebbe potuto riavvicinarla, quando tutto fosse stato meno rischioso. Poco alla volta si era reso conto che erano solo fantasie, ma alla fine gli era sempre stato di conforto immaginare di invitarla a cena fuori, una sera d'estate –lei amava l'estate. Immaginava che sarebbero andati a mangiare l'orata al caffè che lei amava tanto, in quel posticino vicino al porto di Balamb da cui sembrava di cenare sul mare. L'avrebbe osservata alla luce delle candele, notando che era maturata nei tratti del viso ma era sempre bellissima, sempre la ragazza di cui si era innamorato. E poi l'avrebbe portata da qualche parte, un concerto, un cinema, il teatro all'aperto che era una delle sue passioni. Avrebbero chiacchierato, riso, scherzato, anche con l'imbarazzo di tutto il tempo passato lontani e che stava tra di loro con i suoi perché senza risposta. Avrebbero passeggiato sulla spiaggia e lì avrebbe trovato il coraggio di baciarla. Di domandarle, come quella sera, di andare via con lui. E lei avrebbe accettato, gettandogli le braccia al collo, e lui l'avrebbe baciata, baciata e baciata fino a quando il tempo tiranno li avrebbe costretti a tornare al Garden. E l'avrebbe accompagnata alla sua camera, avrebbe accettato il suo invito ad entrare, e una serata meravigliosa si sarebbe conclusa nella maniera più perfetta, con lui che ammirava, come quella sera, il suo corpo illuminato dalla luna e denso di amore e felicità. E avrebbe fatto l'amore con lei, delicato e attento, e avrebbe continuato a darle piacere fino a quando anche il solo pensiero di godere ancora di lui le sarebbe risultato insopportabile. E poi sarebbero rimasti nel letto a stringersi e coccolarsi, aspettando di osservare l'alba fuori dalla finestra di Rinoa, con i suoi colori rosati che si disperdevano nel mare. E si sarebbero alzati, si sarebbero rivestiti e sarebbero partiti, insieme, per la vita che li aspettava.

Non aveva mai pensato che la loro riconciliazione sarebbe avvenuta così, quando lei dormiva nuda tra le sue lenzuola fresche e lui tornava stanco, accaldato, sporco di sangue e sudato da una missione che gli aveva stravolto la vita. Tornò a chiedersi perché proprio quella sera; che cosa c'era stato di così strano, di così diverso, in quella missione? Non era forse abituato all'idea della morte che pareva rincorrerli e accarezzarli con la sua falce? Non era forse abituato all'idea che ogni partenza non significava necessariamente un ritorno?

Ma poi lei si voltò, a guardarlo con gli occhi socchiusi mentre si rannicchiava un po' e si premeva ancora di più contro di lui. E ripensò a quello che si era detto prima, e decise che non era importante. Chi se ne fregava dei perché, quando lei era tra le sue braccia e disposta a mollare tutto per seguirlo chissà dove. Non aveva nulla da offrirle se non il suo amore; e la cosa stupefacente era che a lei non interessava avere altro. E invece avrebbe meritato così tanto, pensava chinandosi a baciarla per la buonanotte, perché lei in cambio gli offriva una vita, non una lunga sequenza di giorni grigi e sempre uguali.

"Quando partiamo, mmh?", biascicò lei in uno sbadiglio.

"Domani," rispose sicuro, stupendosi lui stesso della sua decisione, "appena finisco con il preside, ce ne andiamo. Adesso dormi…"

Lei mugolò qualcosa, allungandosi appena per sfiorargli una guancia con le labbra, prima di tornare a posare la testa sul cuscino e addormentarsi con l'espressione beata che non riusciva più a togliersi dal viso. Ecco, a lui bastava anche vederla sempre così felice, come in quel momento.

Trascinando le lenzuola sopra le spalle di lei, e stringendola un po' di più a sé, si ritrovò a pensare a cosa era cambiato in una sola notte. Era vero, era stata lunga e difficile la strada per tornare da lei e forse non aveva ancora visto la fine di tutte quelle difficoltà. Ma alla fine era con lei.

Alla fine, l'indomani avrebbero guardato l'alba, si sarebbero alzati, rivestiti e se ne sarebbero andati, finalmente insieme, come nella sua fantasia.

E fanculo a tutto il resto.

* * *

**_Nota dell'autrice_**: questa storiella è il mio regalo di Pasqua (è stata scritta all'inizio del 2006...) prima di tutto alle persone importanti della mia vita, la persona che amo e le mie amicizie. E poi anche a tutti coloro che mi hanno seguita in tutti questi anni (non ricordo quanti), anche quando mi sono bloccata, incasinata e cose varie. Grazie a tutti, insomma (in effetti, non ci voleva Pasqua per dirvelo, ma fa niente XD).  
Come al solito grazie a **Tomislav** per il beta-reading (anche se continua a rompere perché corregge poco -.-) e risposte a commenti, recensioni, critiche e cose varie sul forum e su Wide Awake.  
Buona Pasqua a tutti! 


	4. Don't be afraid

**_Disclaimer_**: Final Fantasy e i suoi personaggi sono un marchio registrato Squaresoft-Enix, e vengono qui utilizzati senza nessuno scopo di lucro. Nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto da ritenersi intesa.

**_Nota dell'autrice_**: tutte le storie di questa raccolta sono lemon, e come tali contengono scene erotiche più o meno esplicite. Pertanto se tali argomenti vi disturbano o vi mettono a disagio, vi chiederei per favore di leggere altro

**LEMONISH  
#7. Don't be afraid**

Timber era forse l'unica città che non era cambiata, dopo la guerra.

In quegli anni, c'era stato tante volte, prima per stare con lei e poi solamente per andarla a trovare, ogni tanto; ma non c'era mai stato nulla di diverso, la città era rimasta esattamente la stessa –nessun museo a ricordare la guerra della strega, nessun monumento sorto all'improvviso in posti impensabili, nulla di nulla.

Forse la amava per questo…forse lei aveva deciso di viverci per quel motivo.

Scese rapidamente le scale della stazione, portandosi in spalla il borsone in cui aveva infilato le cose per la notte e dicendosi che doveva sbrigarsi, se non voleva arrivare al bar in cui doveva incontrarla fradicio di pioggia; quei nuvoloni neri all'orizzonte non promettevano nulla di buono e l'aria fredda lo faceva sentire già in pieno autunno. Allungò il passo, per raggiungere il luogo del loro incontro –il localino che avevano sempre amato, con la sua saletta di vetro, illuminata da candele, che dava sulla piazza; era quasi contento del tempo incerto, perché avrebbe reso tutto ancora più fioco e…romantico quasi. Più adatto a quello che voleva dirle.

Per anni aveva vissuto al suo fianco, appoggiandola in ogni decisione, anche quando lei aveva deciso che quello che desiderava era fare la critica d'arte, e che Timber, la città in cui si riversavano tutti gli artisti, fosse il posto in cui vivere. L'aveva vista così entusiasta, così piena di energia e voglia di fare che non aveva avuto il cuore né di ostacolarla, né di farle capire che lui voleva averla accanto, stare con lei…ma che ancora non riusciva a lasciar perdere tutto quello che aveva costruito di punto in bianco, per gettarsi a capofitto in un futuro incerto. L'aveva aiutata, sostenuta nei momenti di sconforto e aveva gioito con lei dei suoi successi, sopportando la lontananza, la sua mancanza, fino a quando aveva iniziato a sentirsi un ostacolo, nella sua vita. Se lei aveva bisogno di viaggiare per lavoro, spesso rinunciava per vedere lui. Rimandava appuntamenti, spostava riunioni, scriveva di notte…e lui non voleva questo.

Lei doveva realizzarsi senza preoccuparsi di avere lui sempre appiccicato alla gonna.

E l'aveva lasciata andare, riservandosi il posto di caro amico e confidente che una volta era stato amante, guardandola spiegare le ali e farsi strada in un mondo che pareva appartenerle naturalmente. Lei amava il suo lavoro, lui la vedeva felice…e gli bastava vedere i sorrisi soddisfatti e orgogliosi di lei per rasserenarsi e dirsi che ne valeva la pena.

Adesso, soltanto adesso, aveva trovato il coraggio che gli era mancato anni prima. Aveva ventisette anni oramai ed era stufo della vita che aveva sempre condotto. Era stufo di cercare lei in ogni donna con cui aveva cercato di dimenticarla –oggettivamente poche, ma sempre troppe alla sua mente innamorata. Era stufo di convincersi che ce l'aveva fatta, che poteva stare senza di lei, ed innamorarsi di nuovo perdutamente, **_desiderarla_** di nuovo perdutamente ogni volta che la vedeva. Perché alla fine secondo lui era questo che succedeva, la vedeva e ci ricascava di nuovo, ci ricascava sempre. E poi si trovava a sedurla senza essere in grado di fermarsi, pur sapendo che era sbagliato; si trovava a fare l'amore con lei dimenticandosi di qualsiasi altra cosa e poi si svegliava di soprassalto, nel cuore della notte, solo per osservare un momento la sua sagoma nuda sotto alle coperte e lasciare la stanza il più velocemente possibile, senza svegliarla.

E odiava comportarsi così, perché lei non era una qualsiasi che poteva portarsi a letto e poi abbandonare quando gli pareva. Non voleva che lei pensasse di essere soltanto un ripiego, per lui, una che poteva scoparsi ogni tanto e lasciare a svegliarsi da sola chiedendosi dove era finito. Lei era…lei era tutto, ecco. Lei era **_tutto_**.

Era questo che doveva pensare.

Entrò con un profondo sospiro nel locale, trovandola nel solito tavolo all'angolo, accanto alle vetrate già inumidite dalla pioggia, avvolta nel suo soprabito nero e china su alcuni fogli a cui stava lavorando; gli era sempre piaciuta quell'espressione concentrata e assorta, su di lei, resa anche più graziosa dagli occhiali che doveva infilare per leggere. Gli era sempre piaciuto come togliesse sempre quegli occhiali il più velocemente possibile se c'era qualcuno con lei –era vanitosa, la sua piccolina. Di una vanità leggera, innocua e quasi innocente, capace di farlo sorridere e di portarlo da lei silenziosamente, per sorprenderla in quel gesto quando posò le mani sul tavolino.

"Sei arrivato!"

E poi se la trovò tra le braccia, che lo inondava del suo profumo dolce e fresco, e che si stringeva a lui come se nulla fosse accaduto prima. Come facesse, non sarebbe mai riuscito a capirlo. Perché volesse ancora rivederlo, parlargli…perché addirittura volesse abbracciarlo non l'avrebbe capito mai. Lui, che la feriva ogni volta sparendo la notte senza nessuna spiegazione, lui che, dal suo punto di vista, poteva anche essere soltanto un bastardo che tornava a Timber, ogni tanto, per infilarsi nel suo letto e uscirne quando non gli faceva più comodo…lui che, a ragion veduta, era quello che la usava.

Però trovarsela ancora contro il petto, sentire di nuovo la sua risata, il suo calore, il suo profumo e la sua voce, sentire che era contenta di vederlo…era così piacevole, era come se lei avesse sempre capito le sue paure e lo avesse aspettato proprio per quel motivo. Non era sicuro di quale sarebbe stato il momento migliore per parlarle della sua decisione, non era sicuro nemmeno che fosse una buona idea parlargliene. Non sarebbe stato forse l'ennesimo comportamento egoistico da parte sua?

"Che mi racconti di bello, come stanno tutti? Siediti qui con me…," diceva lei intanto, spostando le sue cose per fargli spazio.

"Stanno bene," iniziò lui sedendosi, mentre lei faceva cenno alla cameriera che volevano ordinare, "probabilmente nei prossimi mesi cederà anche Irvine…almeno, è quello che ci ha detto, sembra volersi sposare…"

"Oh, sono contenta! Oramai, dei nostri amici mancavano solo loro…"

_E noi_, si trovò a pensare lui senza rendersene conto, e l'avrebbe probabilmente detto ad alta voce se non fosse stato per la cameriera che era arrivata a prendere le loro ordinazioni. Si limitò a lasciar cadere il discorso, non voleva creare un casino come al suo solito e ritrovarsi poi senza il coraggio di dire o di fare qualsiasi cosa che potesse riavvicinarla a lui; preferiva godersi la sua compagnia, domandarle come stava e sentirla raccontare con entusiasmo del lavoro che aveva appena terminato proprio lì a Timber e che stava ricontrollando quando lui era arrivato. E poi gli piaceva guardarla mentre le luccicavano gli occhi e gli parlava della sua vita, e gli era consolatorio pensare che forse, le luccicassero gli occhi perché amava l'idea di renderlo un po' parte della sua vita. Sembrava di tornare ad anni prima, quando ancora stavano insieme e nell'intimità dell'appartamento che lei aveva trovato per sé gli confidava sogni, speranze e delusioni dopo aver fatto l'amore. Gli dava l'idea che qualcosa potesse ancora esserci, tra loro; che tutto non si riducesse agli incontri fugaci che avevano ogni due, tre mesi e che terminavano sempre con lui nel suo letto. Che forse, qualcosa poteva ancora essere ricostruito e recuperato, nonostante la patina degli anni che aveva sbiadito tutto quanto.

Passarono lunghi minuti a parlare del più e del meno, ridendo e scherzando con lei che lo prendeva in giro per il vizio di mangiare sempre paste alla crema, e lui per il suo tratto vagamente infantile di ordinare sempre il latte al cioccolato quando si incontravano. Fu solo quando calò la sera e la pioggia si era solo leggermente attenuata che si decisero ad alzarsi; sistemando tutte le sue carte, lei gli chiese, "sai già dove dormire?"

"Credo farò un salto all'hotel, a vedere se hanno una stanza libera…"

"Sapevo che avresti detto così," rise lei, "ma non ti conviene provarci. C'è un convegno in città e l'albergo è pieno…puoi dormire da me, se vuoi," aggiunse abbassando gli occhi, "non ho una stanza in cui ospitarti, ma posso farti dormire sul divano…"

Gli parve di scorgere un po' di vergogna sul suo viso, forse temeva di avergli richiamato alla memoria tutte le volte in cui lei lo aveva ospitato? Forse era più saggio far finta di nulla, accettare e basta, e cercare di metterla a suo agio per poi parlarle apertamente.

"Grazie," le sorrise, mentre si avviavano a pagare il loro conto e uscivano di corsa, cercando di arrivare il prima possibile a casa di lei senza bagnarsi troppo.

* * *

Aveva perso il conto di quante occasioni aveva già avuto di baciarla, occasioni che si era lasciato sfuggire per paura di rovinare tutto ancora una volta. Aveva a malapena notato che la strada per il suo appartamento era diversa, più lunga della solita; era troppo impegnato a non cacciarsi in situazioni di cui si sarebbe pentito e a cercare di tenere il suo soprabito teso il più possibile sopra alle loro teste.

Pareva che pure la pioggia avesse deciso di rendergli le cose più complicate. E persino la corsa dentro al portone di lei pareva avercela con lui, perché fermarsi all'improvviso per non caderle addosso lo aveva pericolosamente avvicinato alla sua bocca. E gli era parso di vedere, attraverso le ciocche di capelli umidi che gli cadevano sugli occhi, che lei fissasse le sue labbra, per poi distogliere velocemente lo sguardo e cinguettare con allegria forzata, "vieni, il mio appartamento è da questa parte…"

E ora che lo vedeva, capiva perché lei avesse cambiato casa.

Questa era molto più luminosa, molto più spaziosa, molto più…calda. Ecco, sì, calda. Forse perché aveva le travi in legno al soffitto, forse perché aveva il parquet al pavimento, forse perché rispecchiava fedelmente la sua padrona, per il semidisordine che vi regnava, con tutti quei libri e quei dischi sparsi, con la cucina in muratura che intravedeva dalla porta, con quelle grandi vetrate che dominavano tutta Timber e che regalavano una vista meravigliosa sull'ulivo secolare sotto alle sue finestre.. "E' molto carino qui," si decise a complimentarsi lui, mentre lei si levava il soprabito e gli faceva cenno di passarle il suo, "grazie. Dammi, li metto ad asciugare di là…mi faccio una doccia veloce," continuò allontanandosi, "poi puoi farla anche tu se vuoi, mentre preparo la cena…"

Era già sparita dietro ad una porta, e lui era rimasto solo in quelle stanze che parevano parlare di lei ad ogni centimetro. O forse era lui che la conosceva anche troppo bene, e sapeva che quei libri ammucchiati là sul tavolino erano quelli che le servivano per il suo lavoro, mentre quelli accanto alla tv erano quelli che le facevano compagnia la sera; sapeva che era logico trovare certi dischi in giro per casa, in modo che lei sapesse sempre esattamente dove fossero, e trovarne altri, quelli che lei amava di meno, al loro posto e in ordine. E sapeva che avrebbe trovato il mobiletto sotto alla sua tv pieno di film ancora non visti.

"Tieni, se vuoi asciugarti un po'…", diceva intanto lei, apparendo avvolta in un accappatoio da una porta semichiusa e gettandogli un asciugamano; "faccio in fretta…"

E spariva di nuovo.

E lui si passava l'asciugamano tra i capelli, stupendosi di come sembrasse anche a lui che non fosse accaduto nulla in quegli anni lontani. Quanti anni erano, a proposito? Quattro, forse quasi cinque. Lui gliene aveva rubati altrettanti con il suo egoismo, e la pretesa di starle accanto nonostante gli fosse sempre più chiaro che stava diventando un peso nella sua vita, che le impediva di realizzarsi completamente. Ed era quasi impossibile pensare che, dopo quasi dieci anni in cui era successo di tutto, ora gli bastasse andarla a trovare e fermarsi a dormire da lei in una serata di pioggia perché tutto quel tempo sembrasse annullarsi. A pensarci bene, non sapeva nemmeno cosa stava provando, era tutto un groviglio di cose che si accavallavano in lui, la gratitudine di non essere mai rifiutato, nonostante il suo comportamento, il desiderio di vederla e di parlarle al più presto, la spavalderia che aveva creduto coraggio e la paura di parlarle e rovinare quel rapporto strano che si era creato tra loro.

E quell'incertezza dubbiosa lo accompagnò anche sotto alla doccia, nell'acqua che scorreva, gli parve di sentirlo perfino nel profumo che proveniva dalla cucina; e per tutta la sera lottò con la sensazione contraddittoria di non essere al posto giusto e di non poter essere altrove. Era troppo strana quell'atmosfera così tranquilla, troppo strano il modo in cui, entrando in cucina, aveva iniziato a darle una mano dando il via a scherzi e risate che non avrebbe creduto possibili, era troppo strano poterla sfiorare senza sentirsi in imbarazzo quando semplicemente l'essere in quella casa lo aveva messo un po' a disagio. Cercò di capire se anche per lei le cose fossero così, ma vedeva solo un'espressione serena sul viso arrossato da tante risate, e aveva ricevuto un sorriso ogni volta che l'aveva toccata per sbaglio; non aveva notato nessun imbarazzo nemmeno quando aveva notato a voce alta, non senza stupore, che lei aveva preparato tutto quello che lui preferiva –la pasta al salmone, del pesce con i funghi, e a lei non piaceva molto il pesce…aveva persino comprato le paste alla crema che lui adorava per dolce. Non l'aveva vista a disagio nemmeno quando le aveva detto che era sempre bellissima, osservando la camicia bianca e aderente che lei si era messa, che gli mostrava tutte le forme che lui bramava accarezzare. Gli era parso anzi che dopo quell'apprezzamento da parte sua, lei cercasse di toccarlo almeno quanto lui evitava di farlo per non cadere nella tentazione di portarla in camera, come al solito. Persino quando si sedettero a tavola per la cena gli parve che lei cercasse un po' del contatto che lui voleva evitare; non poteva in nessun modo affrettare le cose, avrebbe significato trovarsi a flirtare con lei, sedurla, infilarsi nel suo letto…e quello che voleva dirle sarebbe sparito nel cuore della notte insieme a lui e alla vergogna di averla usata così.

Avevano appena finito di cenare e di scherzare su come lei lo avesse sempre preso per la gola, e su come lui stesse aspettando il dolce con l'acquolina in bocca, che lei lo invitò ad accomodarsi sul divano, perché voleva prendere una bottiglia di vino e berla con lui mentre chiacchieravano. Lui fece come gli era stato chiesto, e si sedette ammirando l'atmosfera che prendeva quella stanza con la luce soffusa della lampada in contrasto con il buio là fuori; aveva davvero scelto bene lei, e si era sbagliato a dirle che quel posto era carino, quel posto era perfetto.

Aveva quasi dimenticato il disagio, e aveva allungato lui stesso ogni tanto una mano ad accarezzarle il viso, quando lei chiese a bruciapelo, "nel messaggio dicevi di volermi parlare di una cosa importante…"

Fece una fatica immensa ad inghiottire l'ultimo boccone di dolce; cercando di non darle a vedere quanto fosse agitato, bevve il suo vino tutto d'un fiato, mentre rifletteva sulle parole da dirle. Con un profondo sospiro si voltò verso di lei, era il momento che aveva temuto e sperato per così tanto tempo…e all'improvviso sentiva le labbra di lei contro le proprie, la lingua che gli sfiorava la sua, la sua saliva che gli scendeva lungo la gola facendolo bruciare nuovamente di desiderio; e poi la sentiva muoversi, sedersi sopra di lui e mugolargli il piacere tra i baci.

Si rendeva conto, lei, di quanto divenisse irresistibile se si comportava così? Mosse le mani lentamente sulla sua schiena, rispondendo ad ogni bacio con più ardore, scendendo ad afferrarle i fianchi per rovesciarla sul divano e prenderla subito –non credeva di poter aspettare ancora. Ma lei lo fermava, puntandogli le mani sul petto nonostante il suo corpo si muovesse a provocarlo e le sue labbra non lo abbandonassero; "aspetta," ansimava, "aspetta, aspetta…", e a lui non riusciva di non ascoltarla, anche se separarsi da lei era complicato, gli pareva di aver bisogno di quelle labbra come un assetato ha bisogno d'acqua. Solo quando trovò la forza di guardarla senza abbassarsi a baciarla ancora, lei mormorò in un gemito, "voglio prepararmi per te…"

Lui rimase un secondo interdetto, senza capire veramente che cosa lei volesse dire; ma poi le si alzò, guidandolo per mano in camera e gettandolo sul letto, mentre si chinava con un sorriso suadente per un bacio veloce e sussurrava con il respiro ancora affrettato, "aspettami…"

E lui non si sarebbe mai mosso, sarebbe stato ad aspettarla fino a che lei non fosse tornata –avrebbe anche potuto metterci giorni. Era troppo il bisogno che aveva di lei, della vita libera che aveva finalmente avuto il coraggio di scegliere. Si levò soltanto la maglia, nell'attesa, ricordando quanto lei amasse spogliarlo accarezzandolo con le mani e con la bocca; e poi si sedette sul letto, appoggiandosi contro la testata, sorridendo dell'ironia dell'intera situazione –mentre lui aveva cercato in tutti i modi di non portarla in quel letto prima di averle parlato, lei non aveva resistito e lo aveva sedotto, e per di più con un solo bacio.

E poi continuò a sorridere di malizia quando la vide uscire dalla porta del bagno con la sua espressione seducente, rimanendo fermo ad osservarla mentre si sfilava la vestaglia in cui si era avvolta e gli mostrava quello che aveva voluto indossare per lui. E il suo sorriso scomparve, lasciando il posto ad un'espressione stupita –persino in quel frangente lei aveva scelto quello che lui amava di più. Aveva addosso un bustino pieno di lacci che avrebbe potuto sciogliere, e un paio di mutandine così piccole da coprirla appena…e lui non poteva far altro che allungare le mani a prenderla per i fianchi e trascinarla sul letto insieme a lui, per iniziare a baciarla e sciogliere uno alla volta i nodi che lo separavano dalla sua pelle.

Era ancora morbida come la ricordava. Morbida come era sempre stata, malleabile tra le sue braccia, sotto alle sue mani, contro alla sua bocca. Fresca come se tutto il calore di quell'eccitazione fosse soltanto addosso a lui. E sempre dolce, così infinitamente dolce, così instancabilmente dolce che lui a volte pensava fosse fatta di zucchero. Di latte e zucchero.

Ed era anche più sensuale di quanto la ricordasse; per lui, lei era sempre stata un po' bloccata, come se il pensiero che lui comunque se ne sarebbe andato mentre lei dormiva pacifica sognando d'amore le avesse sempre impedito di lasciarsi andare. Ma adesso non era così, si spingeva contro di lui, lasciava vagare le mani sul suo petto e sulla sua schiena, si infilava appena sotto ai suoi pantaloni stringendogli le natiche come per avvicinarlo a sé e poi lasciava scorrere una mano, invitante, leggera e irresistibile, ad accarezzare la sua erezione attraverso la stoffa che lo copriva, "prendimi…"

C'era qualcosa, in quel sussurro che sapeva un po' di gemito e un po' di sospiro, che seppe scioglierlo lì dov'era e le permise di slacciargli i pantaloni e sfilarglieli per farsi accarezzare dalle sue mani tremanti eppure così in grado di annichilirlo con il minimo tocco. Si ritrovò a spingere contro le dita che lo avvolgevano, sfiorandola appena attraverso la biancheria mentre con le mani cercava affannosamente di sciogliere anche gli ultimi lacci –Hyne, lui adorava quelle cose, sapevano fargli sentire che lei gli apparteneva fino in fondo…ma ora che era così impaziente di vederla, di toccarla, di baciarla e assaporarla, odiava ogni centimetro di stoffa che lo separavano da lei. E non era giusto che mentre lei poteva toccarlo e strappargli quei suoni sommessi che erano quanto di più vicino ad un gemito lui avrebbe mai emesso, lui non poteva nemmeno saziarsi gli occhi…

Finalmente però anche l'ultimo nodo cedeva alle sue dita tremanti, e lui poteva gettare bustino e mutandine da qualche parte, per terra. Si fermò un attimo a guardarla, incapace di tacerle che era sempre bellissima, prima di allungare le mani ad accarezzarla lentamente dai fianchi fino ai seni, osservando ogni reazione e sorridendo di come il passare il pollice all'improvviso sui suoi capezzoli l'avesse costretta ad inarcarsi con un gemito. Tornò a baciarla, mentre lasciava che fosse il suo corpo intero ad accarezzarla e avvolgerla, stringendole un seno mentre cercava, con l'altra mano, di tirare il lenzuolo sotto di loro. Ma lei sembrava avere altre idee, sembrava voler essere presa in quel preciso istante e lui, che pur voleva accontentarla come mai aveva fatto, voleva prendersi il tempo di giocare di lei.

Balle, voleva solo che lei implorasse di essere posseduta nella notte in cui non l'avrebbe mai lasciata.

E voleva anche assaporarle ogni centimetro di quella pelle così dolce e morbida, scendere a mordicchiarle il collo, riempirsi la bocca del suo seno e strusciare la lingua contro il turgore del suo capezzolo, seguire la linea della sua magrezza che pareva guidarlo ai suoi centri, sfiorarle l'ombelico e poi riempirsi ancora la bocca di lei, del suo piacere intenso, violento e tremante di passione. La sentiva gemere in mezzo al rumore della sua lingua che strusciava contro la sua eccitazione umida, gli parve che lo stesse implorando in frasi sconnesse interrotte dai mugolii di piacere; risalì comunque sul suo corpo il più lentamente possibile, per assaporare ogni secondo di piacere che le regalava e si prendeva, e si fermò un momento ad osservare quel viso arrossato di piacere. Lei aprì appena gli occhi, sorridendo maliziosamente prima di lasciar scorrere la mano su di lui per accarezzarlo ancora, ma lui la bloccò, portando le loro mani unite sopra alla sua testa; "non posso aspettare ancora…"

Lei si morse un labbro, come faceva sempre prima di farsi penetrare –era qualcosa che lui non avrebbe dimenticato, il modo cui gli occhi le luccicavano e si mordeva il labbro solo per non gemere il sì che lasciava esprimere al suo corpo. La osservò voltarsi su di un fianco, invitandolo silenziosamente a prenderla; e avvolgendola mentre le baciava il collo e la sentiva appoggiargli la testa contro la spalla, si lasciò scivolare lentamente dentro di lei.

Gli parve che non ci fosse nulla di più sensuale, erotico e dannatamente seducente del gemito con cui lei l'aveva accolto, e dei suoni che accompagnavano il suo sesso che scorreva in lei. Gli parve che fosse tutto perfetto per quel che voleva dirle dopo, perché glielo avrebbe detto, non poteva più tacerlo –Hyne, non era certo lì a fare l'amore con lei perché aveva bisogno di un po' di sesso. Non era questo che voleva, era di lei che aveva bisogno, delle dita che gli scivolavano tra i capelli e lo attiravano più vicino, dei baci impossibili tra i respiri affrettati e i mugolii che lui si lasciava sfuggire, delle contrazioni intorno a lui che sembravano non volerlo lasciare mai più. Gli sembrò di penetrarla solo ed esclusivamente per il piacere di lei, per sentirla gemere e farla gemere come gli piaceva di più, senza che lei potesse fare altro che assecondarlo e abbandonarsi a lui con tutta la potenza della sua voce. Non seppe mai come avesse fatto a resistere alla tentazione di lasciar andare il suo seme nel momento in cui lei gli si contrasse violentemente intorno con un grido; seppe soltanto di aver resistito e di essere ancora a scorrerle dentro quando lei si stese completamente sul letto, ancora esausta e pervasa di piacere, per permettergli di continuare a prenderla come preferiva.

Tornò a sussurrarle all'orecchio quanto la trovasse bella, mentre lasciava scivolare le mani sul suo corpo lucido di lussuria e d'orgasmo per stringerle i seni e poi ancora a stimolarle il clitoride penetrandola con più forza. E poi non gli riuscì più di mantenere il controllo, non se lei continuava a gemere a quella maniera e Hyne, sembrava che fosse la sua voce a guidargli le mani a prenderla per i fianchi, sollevarla e penetrarla sempre con più forza, mentre le sue orecchie si saziavano delle sue grida di piacere, e i suoi occhi si nutrivano della deliziosa immagine voluttuosa del suo sesso che spariva dentro di lei. Fu solo allora che cedette a lasciarsi sfuggire il gemito che aveva spesso trattenuto, e mentre la osservava stringere le lenzuola tra le mani e appoggiare la fronte sul cuscino nel delirio dell'orgasmo, si sentì esplodere dentro di lei.

Si lasciò cadere al suo fianco, ancora dentro di lei, cercando di attirarla il più vicina possibile; la sentì opporre un po' di resistenza, forse preferiva stargli lontana? Era il momento che lui iniziasse a rispettarla; e l'avrebbe fatto perché lei lo meritava, per tutte le notti in cui era scappato senza una parola o una spiegazione. Attese alcuni minuti, lunghi interminabili minuti di respiri affrettati che si facevano più regolari; e poi allungò la mano a sfiorarle il fianco, cingerla alla vita e attirarla a sé, incontrando ancora un po' di resistenza, "hey, girati…"

Lei rimase ancora ferma, mentre lui si avvicinava di più, "voglio parlarti…guardami…", e vedendo che lei ancora gli voltava le spalle e non pareva volersi muovere, la strinse di più alla vita costringendola a distendersi sul letto; scostandole appena delle ciocche di capelli umide di sudore dal viso, mormorò stupito, "ma stai piangendo…"

"No, io…", cercò di dire lei, ma sentirlo scendere a baciarla lievemente, e asciugarle gli occhi con un sorriso, la fece cedere del tutto e gli scoppiò a piangere tra le braccia. Per quanto tempo si era trattenuta…per quanto tempo aveva sperato che ogni notte fosse quella giusta, che si sarebbe addormentata e svegliata accanto a lui, e non avrebbe aperto gli occhi solo per scoprire che la sua mano non l'aveva ingannata, e il letto era vuoto. Per quanto tempo si era detta che non avrebbe ceduto più, e poi si trovava debole e quasi indifesa ad accarezzare biancheria intima che comprava solo per lui. Solo dopo si era resa conto che lei cedeva sempre, ancora prima di vederlo; cedeva quando sceglieva il bar che lui amava, quando comprava la biancheria da indossare per lui, quando gli preparava la cena che preferiva e quando si abbandonava tra le sue braccia a tremare di desiderio. E aveva sempre tentato di convincersi che era solo desiderio, solo attrazione fisica, solo la nostalgia dell'intesa sessuale che non aveva trovato, o cercato, con gli altri uomini della sua vita; ma alla fine era solo perché era lui, e perché lei non aveva mai accettato che lui volesse uscire dalla sua vita.

Finalmente lo scoppio di pianto sembrò chetarsi, e aprì gli occhi ad osservarlo, mentre era ancora lì, stretto a lei, che la avvolgeva di sé facendola sentire così…sciocca, infantile, e insieme protetta, desiderata e quasi amata. Lui le scostò di nuovo i capelli dal viso, si chinò ancora a baciarla, e le sfiorò le labbra con un dito quando lei cercò di scusarsi, "mi dispiace, non…."

"Sshh, lascia che ti dica qualcosa io, mh?" Attese che lei annuisse, mentre sentiva la sua mano che gli stringeva il braccio in una carezza; e poi trovò le uniche parole che potevano insieme placare lei e aiutare lui, "rimango qui stanotte…rimarrò qui sempre, se tu…"

"Ma," interruppe lei, senza capire e quasi incredula, "e il tuo lavoro, la tua vita, tutto…?"

"Abbandonati," sorrise lui, "anni fa non l'ho fatto. Avevo paura….adesso però…non lo so. Forse non ho più così paura, so che voglio stare qui, con te…"

"Io…io," sospirò lei profondamente, allontanandolo un po' da sé, "non lo so, non…non vorrei che tu cambiassi idea ancora, non…"

"Ssssh," interruppe lui; "non avere paura…."

Fu solo allora che lei sorrise, per la situazione che s'era invertita; perché lui aveva appena ripetuto le stesse parole che gli aveva sussurrato lei, anni prima, quando lui le aveva confidato di volerla lasciare. Non sapeva come avesse fatto, ma aveva intuito tutto –il suo sentirsi un peso, il suo desiderio di vederla felice, il suo credere di doversi allontanare da lei perché lei si realizzasse. Quanto si era sbagliato, allora, quanti 'non avere paura' aveva ripetuto lei, quante volte gli aveva ribadito che andava tutto bene così, che era insieme a lui che voleva realizzarsi ed essere felice, anche se voleva dire abbandonare tutto; e adesso che era lui a farlo, adesso che lui abbandonava ogni singolo traguardo raggiunto in quegli anni, e le chiedeva di non avere paura…lei non poteva rifiutarlo, Hyne, lei **_non voleva_** rifiutarlo. Lui era tutto, era sempre stato tutto…e quella casa era stata comprata, sistemata, arredata per quando lui avesse deciso di tornare con lei.

Si trovò a sorridere senza rendersene conto, mordendosi il labbro ancora una volta e osservandolo ricambiare il sorriso con un'espressione maliziosa, lui sapeva sempre benissimo a cosa corrispondeva quel gesto da parte sua. Lei si mordeva il labbro per il desiderio di lui, sempre e comunque, se ci pensava ricordava di averlo fatto soltanto quando era insieme a lui, anche quando il suo sesso pulsava ancora del piacere che lui le scatenava addosso. E adesso che lui era suo, di nuovo e per sempre, non poteva desiderare altro che quello, passare la notte a fare l'amore con lui e trovarlo ancora lì, la mattina dopo, come nei vividi sogni voluttuosi a cui si abbandonava spesso.

Lo rovesciò sul letto, salendo su di lui piano, mentre fissava gli occhi nei suoi per scoprire che gli anni non l'avevano cambiato, era soltanto invecchiato e maturato. Ma era sempre la stessa persona, insicura e bisognosa di rassicurazioni, bisognosa di risposte; e si stava già chinando a baciarlo, quando lui mormorò in un soffio fissandole le labbra, "posso, allora…?"

E lei sorrise, premendosi ancora contro di lui, mormorandogli suadente addosso, nell'ultima concessione al loro passato, "basta che non ti salti in mente di andartene nel cuore della notte…"

Lui sorrise, finalmente, sollevato e felice, e stringendola a sé rispose scherzosamente, "non avere paura…"

* * *

**_Nota dell'autrice_**: questa fanfiction, come tutte le sue compagne in questa raccolta, fa parte del mio progetto 5000x4, ed è ispirata alla Writing Community 10 passionate encounters. Come sempre ringrazio il mio beta-reader **Tomislav**, che mi corregge sempre e sopporta tutti i miei scleri, e vi lascio il link a cui trovare risposte ad eventuali commenti e critiche sul mio blog Wide Awake, per non occupare altro spazio qui. 


	5. The audience

**_Disclaimer_**: Final Fantasy e i suoi personaggi sono un marchio registrato Squaresoft-Enix, e vengono qui utilizzati senza nessuno scopo di lucro. Nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto da ritenersi intesa.

**_Nota dell'autrice_**: tutte le storie di questa raccolta sono lemon, e come tali contengono scene erotiche più o meno esplicite. Pertanto se tali argomenti vi disturbano o vi mettono a disagio, vi chiederei per favore di leggere altro

**LEMONISH  
#2. The Audience**

Aveva scelto davvero una bella serata.

La luna piena splendeva nel cielo oramai buio della notte, e le dava quel poco di luce che le bastava per quello che aveva deciso di fare oramai da tempo e per cui aveva sempre esitato: quella sera avrebbe, per la prima volta, infranto le regole.

Non avrebbe fatto nulla di eclatante né esageratamente trasgressivo; si sarebbe limitata ad usare la scusa dell'insonnia con l'insegnante di guardia al giardino, per poter sgattaiolare fuori e fare poi il bagno nelle vietatissime fontane del Garden. Aveva scelto una serata calda, per potersi godere di più la sua prima violazione; si era infilata un costume da bagno sotto al vestito ed era andata al giardino, superando con facilità l'istruttore che, vinto dal suo debole per lei, l'aveva fatta passare. E ora stava già pregustando la freschezza dell'acqua contro la pelle, il piacere sottile della prima regola infranta in vita sua, del primo bagno dopo il coprifuoco…quando dei gemiti semi-trattenuti provenienti dal fondo del giardino la incuriosirono.

Cercò di avvicinarsi senza fare rumore; da quel che sentiva erano gemiti di piacere e l'ultima cosa che voleva era scoprire una coppia che amoreggiava in giardino. Vide soltanto una ragazza completamente nuda, che le dava le spalle e sembrava appoggiarsi a qualcuno, inginocchiato di fronte a lei, che pareva accogliere i sensuali movimenti del suo bacino. Lentamente due mani maschili salivano ad accarezzare le cosce allargate della ragazza per poi stringerle le natiche e spingerla ancora di più contro la bocca che, oramai ne era certa, le strappava quei gemiti di piacere.

Si nascose dietro un cespuglio lì vicino, con l'intento di non guardare e attendere che i due se ne andassero per fare il suo bagno; ma evitare di voltarsi diventava sempre più complicato, soprattutto ora che la ragazza gemeva il nome di Squall nell'orgasmo e cercava di respingere le avances del ragazzo in maniera davvero poco convincente. Si ripromise che avrebbe guardato solo per accertarsi d'essersi sbagliata; ma ben presto si rese conto di avere davvero di fronte Squall e Rinoa.

E li avrebbe avuti di fronte ancora per un po', a giudicare da come le resistenze di lei si facevano via via più flebili e le sue scuse sempre meno credibili, "qualcuno potrebbe vederci, Squall…"

"Mmh, c'è il coprifuoco," ribatteva lui facendola scendere lentamente verso terra, "non può vederci nessuno…"

E lei si trovava ad osservare Rinoa che poco alla volta perdeva la voglia di resistere e si abbandonava a lui e alle sue carezze. E lei non riusciva a non guardare, per quanto volesse distogliere lo sguardo le sembrava di avere gli occhi incollati sulla coppia impegnata in appassionate effusioni sull'erba. Riusciva appena a notare i particolari intorno a loro, una coperta sotto i loro corpi allacciati, quello che sembrava un cestino da picnic nella penombra, una bottiglia di vino con due calici semivuoti e un cumulo di vestiti lì accanto. E poi non voleva più staccare gli occhi dalla coppia di fronte a lei; scostò un poco le foglie del cespuglio che le impedivano di vedere e sbarrò gli occhi quando Squall passò lentamente le mani sul corpo di Rinoa e si separò da lei quanto bastava per sfilarsi i pochi indumenti che aveva ancora addosso.

Solo quando lui si stese di nuovo su Rinoa, strusciando il sesso contro il suo e tornando a baciarla mentre le stringeva il seno, si rese conto di essersi inconsciamente abbassata la zip del vestito; e per quanto cercasse di resistere non riusciva a non infilarsi una mano sotto la stoffa e accarezzarsi un seno, con lo sguardo ancora fisso su Squall e Rinoa, e le orecchie tese a cogliere il minimo suono che provenisse dall'entrata del giardino e da loro.

Squall intanto aveva iniziato a muoversi contro Rinoa, strappandole nuovi gemiti e vincendo definitivamente le sue resistenze. Non riusciva a sentire cosa lui le stesse sussurrando, per quanto cercasse di ascoltare; riusciva solo a capire che doveva essere qualcosa di molto eccitante a giudicare dalla reazione di lei, che lo aveva rovesciato e si era seduta sopra di lui accarezzandogli il petto e spingendosi delicatamente contro il suo sesso.

Oramai sfiorarsi solo il seno non le bastava più; non riusciva a smettere di guardare e non voleva nemmeno farlo, anzi, le sembrava soltanto di non poter fare altro che quello e aspettare con trepidazione quello che avrebbero fatto dopo. Aveva già il respiro affrettato, si sentiva già bagnata e tenere gli occhi incollati su Rinoa, che scendeva in quel momento a leccare il sesso di Squall, la eccitava ogni secondo di più.

Si trovò ad abbassarsi gonna e mutandine velocemente, iniziando ad accarezzarsi nello stesso istante in cui Squall, incapace di resistere ancora, aveva afferrato i fianchi di Rinoa per calarla prepotentemente sulla sua erezione; continuò a masturbarsi chiudendo appena gli occhi per il piacere, con le orecchie piene dei gemiti di Rinoa e con la voglia di penetrarsi con le dita perché aveva bisogno di un orgasmo e ne aveva bisogno subito. Riaprì gli occhi, per il capriccio di osservali avere un orgasmo mentre se ne lasciava percorrere anche lei, ma quello che vide parve aumentare se possibile la sua eccitazione. Rinoa si era inginocchiata di fronte a Squall, dandogli le spalle, e si sfiorava con le mani, lentamente, fino a toccarsi le natiche e separarle, voltandosi a guardare il suo compagno con un sorriso malizioso.

Per un momento temette che potessero scoprirla, tanto il suo trattenere il respiro le era parso rumoroso; ma Squall e Rinoa sembravano troppo presi l'uno dall'altra per rendersi conto della sua presenza, e lei poteva osservare indisturbata lui che la penetrava e accompagnare il gemito di pura voluttà di Rinoa con quello che le strapparono le sue dita che le scivolavano nel sesso.

Non sapeva più quali erano sue fantasie e che cosa stesse succedendo in realtà, sapeva soltanto che iniziava a desiderare che la scoprissero, a immaginare che l'avrebbero invitata a partecipare ai loro giochi e le sembrava già di sentirsi addosso le loro mani, la loro pelle, le loro bocche; e poi apriva gli occhi e vedeva le espressioni beate sui loro visi, i movimenti dei loro corpi, la forza che si accompagnava alla tenerezza degli abbracci e delle carezze e dei baci. C'era qualcosa di bello, in loro, qualcosa che diventava sensuale ed eccitante per lei che guardava, e non avrebbe saputo definirlo in altro modo se non **_bello_**. Poteva essere la loro espressione, il modo in cui si muovevano, il suono dei loro gemiti, l'abbandono totale di Rinoa che gli permetteva di penetrarla nella sua parte più intima nonostante la paura di poter essere visti.

Quella era una bellezza che lei non aveva mai sperimentato, sempre troppo ligia al dovere, capace di pensare solo che un bagno nelle fontane sarebbe stato trasgressivo; e si trovava a masturbarsi in giardino guardando due dei suoi migliori amici che facevano sesso anale. E in qualche modo, voleva sperimentare quell'abbandono e quella bellezza, foss'anche solo masturbandosi con le dita mentre stava a guardare dietro ad un cespuglio.

Finalmente Rinoa gemette di nuovo il nome di Squall, appoggiando la fronte a terra e inarcando un po' la schiena, nell'ultima provocazione che lui accolse con un gemito prima di lasciarsi cadere su di lei e farla rotolare sul fianco per stringerla a sé.

E a lei non rimase da fare altro che mordersi il labbro per non gemere a voce alta e farsi scoprire, e sfilarsi le dita dal sesso continuando ad osservare Squall e Rinoa che riprendevano fiato e si coccolavano sull'erba. Si rivestì come meglio poteva, rimanendo nascosta nell'attesa che la coppia che aveva spiato si rivestisse e lasciasse il giardino; e di nuovo si trovò ad invidiare e desiderare quello che vedeva in loro, la capacità di abbandonarsi l'uno all'altra, di non negare nulla di sé e di fare l'amore in un giardino senza lasciarsi frenare dalla paura d'essere scoperti.

Non poté fare a meno di sorridere di tenerezza quando lui strinse di più Rinoa a sé, cingendola con un braccio all'altezza del seno e coprendole il sesso con l'altra mano; aveva oramai perso il senso del tempo e solo quando Rinoa sussurrò qualcosa all'orecchio di Squall e lui annuì baciandola, si rese conto che era rimasta lì ferma, china sulle ginocchia e con i vestiti malconci, fino a farsi indolenzire i muscoli. Si sedette, aspettando che i suoi amici si rivestissero e uscissero ridendo e parlando di giochi che stavolta avrebbero fatto in camera; e poi attese qualche minuto prima di rassettarsi i vestiti e i capelli e uscì anche lei, rispondendo a malapena al saluto dell'istruttore di guardia, e si diresse velocemente in camera sua.

* * *

Non c'era nulla da fare, il sonno non arrivava.

Aveva fatto una doccia, messo i vestiti che indossava a lavare, si era infilata la camicia da notte più leggera che aveva e si era messa a letto, ma continuava ad essere accaldata e non riusciva a prendere sonno.

Continuava a ripensare a quello che aveva visto e sentito in giardino, alla curiosità a cui non aveva saputo resistere, a cosa avrebbe fatto il giorno dopo incontrando Squall e Rinoa alla mensa. Squall, che era stato suo studente, che aveva tratto d'impaccio più di una volta in addestramento, che aveva combattuto al suo fianco. Rinoa, che si era confidata spesso con lei e con cui si era confidata lei stessa parecchie volte, che l'aveva invitata spesso a lasciarsi andare e che sarebbe stata la prima persona a sapere della sua prima, innocente infrazione. E invece lei li aveva spiati in uno dei loro momenti più intimi, si era masturbata guardandoli e anche ora, ripensandoci, iniziava a sentirsi un po' troppo eccitata.

Forse era per quello che non aveva sonno.

O forse era perché le era rimasto addosso un po' di languore malinconico, la sensazione che il piacere che si era data non fosse abbastanza, che fosse il momento di provare qualcosa **_di più_**. Non sapeva esattamente cosa, sapeva soltanto che aveva voglia di vivere, per una volta, l'abbandono che aveva visto in Rinoa, di avere sul viso l'espressione che le vedeva a volte al mattino, di sentirsi sensuale e…bella, per qualcuno. E di trasgredire le regole come aveva deciso di fare, ma di trasgredirle sul serio, non soltanto illudendosi di averlo fatto.

Si poteva biasimarla, in fin dei conti?

Era una ragazzina, ancora, una ragazzina estremamente intelligente e perspicace che si era guadagnata l'ambito titolo di Seed troppo giovane, e che qualcuno aveva ritenuto matura abbastanza da fare l'insegnante. Aveva di fronte ogni giorno ragazzi della sua età, solo meno dotati di lei, da cui doveva mantenere un certo distacco perché lei aveva l'autorità della professoressa che doveva fare da esempio; e tante cose le venivano precluse da quello stupido incarico, a tante cose aveva dovuto rinunciare perché sarebbe stato inopportuno. Doveva stare attenta ai posti che frequentava la sera, e mantenere un certo comportamento se avesse incontrato i suoi alunni. Doveva evitare certi scherzi. Doveva vestirsi in una certa maniera e parlare in una certa maniera, e si sentiva in dovere di continuare a farlo anche quando la giornata della professoressa Trepe finiva e poteva iniziare quella della ragazzina Quistis.

Perché non le riusciva di abbandonarsi a qualcosa, a qualcuno? Perché non riusciva ad intrecciare finalmente una relazione con qualcuno che sapesse farla sentire bella, amata, desiderata, che fosse in grado di liberarla dalle sue paure, anche solo per qualche minuto, e spingerla a fare l'amore in giardino come avevano fatto i suoi amici? Perché non riusciva ad essere come Rinoa, che si chiudeva alle spalle il suo lavoro di insegnante e poi si sentiva libera di comportarsi dall'adolescente che era? Perché non riusciva ad essere come Squall, che cresceva e cambiava con il loro aiuto, mentre a lei sembrava di rimanere sempre ferma nello stesso punto?

Forse aveva bisogno d'amore. Forse aveva bisogno davvero di trovare qualcuno che volesse stare con lei e che reggesse il confronto con i suoi ideali quanto bastava per poter almeno provare a stare con lei. Forse aveva bisogno di qualcuno che non la vedesse come l'eroina della guerra, ma come Quistis, come la ragazza semplice che lei era sotto alla divisa e sotto alle regole che le venivano imposte. O forse aveva soltanto bisogno, una volta ogni tanto, di farsi scaldare il letto da qualcuno a cui interessasse poco tutto il resto e si preoccupasse solo di lei e di se stesso. Per una notte, poteva anche bastare; per calmare l'eccitazione di quello che aveva spiato, era più che sufficiente, a cambiare ci avrebbe pensato il giorno dopo, confidandosi con le sue amiche.

Ma dove trovarlo?

Tra i suoi alunni non poteva nemmeno pensare di cercarlo; avrebbe significato rovinare la loro carriera e lei non poteva certo fare una cosa del genere.

Tra i suoi amici, nemmeno. Avrebbe significato rovinare legami stabiliti già da tempo; e poi da chi andare, da Squall, che era ora probabilmente impegnato con Rinoa nei giochi di cui l'incontro in giardino era stato solo un appassionato preliminare? Da Irvine, che aveva smesso in quel periodo di interessarsi ad ogni gonna del Garden per diventare il fedele ragazzo di Selphie? Da Zell, che stava faticosamente mettendo in piedi una relazione decente con la ragazza della biblioteca, che non si basasse soltanto su messaggi in codice riguardanti fantomatici libri?

E all'improvviso un viso anche troppo conosciuto, e non esattamente amato, si affacciò prepotente alla sua mente.

Più si ripeteva che era una cattiva idea, più le immagini di Squall e Rinoa insieme nel giardino si mescolavano a quella del viso che pareva un po' sorriderle di scherno e un po' ammiccare invitante. E più l'immagine diventava nitida, più la sua eccitazione cresceva, più si chiedeva, in fin dei conti che male poteva esserci? Lui l'aveva invitata più volte, seriamente o per scherzo, a 'passare a salutarlo'. Lei non lo aveva mai preso sul serio, ma alla fine perché non iniziare a farlo? Si trattava di una notte, nulla di che. Era una donna, era eccitata, aveva voglia di trasgredire e soprattutto, aveva voglia di sentirsi desiderata. Se lui voleva stare con lei, perché non approfittarne?

Al diavolo le responsabilità.

Si alzò dal letto quasi di corsa, infilandosi in fretta indumenti il più veloci possibile da levare, poi, e dopo essersi spazzolata i capelli uscì dalla sua stanza, decisa a non cambiare idea.

* * *

Il corridoio era vuoto, nessuno avrebbe potuto vederla; dalla stanza non provenivano né suoni né luci. Erano minuti che cercava di prendere il coraggio di bussare; non voleva cambiare idea ma presentarsi così alla sua porta…al diavolo; aveva deciso di farlo e lo avrebbe fatto. Una notte; solo una notte…alzò il braccio per bussare, ma all'improvviso la porta si aprì, spaventandola, e lui si appoggiava sornione allo stipite, sorridendo, "Quistis…che ci fai qui?"

Ecco, ora che se lo trovava di fronte, con addosso solo i pantaloni di quello che le sembrava un pigiama, e con quel ghigno di scherno sul viso, non riusciva a dirgli il motivo per cui era lì; non riusciva nemmeno a usare le parole che lui aveva spesso usato rivolgendosi a lei, le sembrava di avere le labbra incollate l'una all'altra e riusciva soltanto a guardarlo a braccia conserte.

Lui si scostò dallo stipite, aprendo di più la porta e facendosi da parte, "forza, entra…sei 'passata a salutarmi', per caso?"

Si limitò ad entrare facendo finta di non aver sentito né colto l'insinuazione; attese che lui chiudesse la porta prima di voltarsi a guardarlo, e lui aveva ancora quel sorrisetto sulla faccia che le impediva di parlare e che le faceva sentire addosso tutto l'imbarazzo di quella visita notturna. Forse era stata una cattiva idea; forse doveva inventarsi una scusa qualunque, tipo che sì, era andata a salutarlo, e gli avrebbe dato la buonanotte e se ne sarebbe andata, ma non le riusciva nemmeno di schiodare le labbra una dall'altra….e lui continuava a sorridere, sembrava sul punto di scoppiare in una fragorosa risata, "allora sei passata a salutarmi davvero, eh?"

E rideva, rideva schernendola del suo imbarazzo che era così troppo in contrasto con la sua decisione di andarlo a trovare in piena notte accogliendo per la prima volta i suoi inviti, rideva della sua goffaggine, rideva della sua incapacità di dirgli che quella sera era lì per un po' di sesso e lei non sopportava che lui la prendesse in giro così, lei, lei….

…lei poteva soltanto afferrarlo per la nuca e bacialo, soffocando le sue risate e abbandonandosi finalmente alla curiosità che le vibrava dentro. Non aveva bisogno di parole, il sesso non richiedeva linguaggio. Richiedeva corpi, richiedeva carne, richiedeva desiderio, passione…amore, forse. Ma non linguaggio, non parole; non ne aveva bisogno quella sera.

Finalmente si separò da lui, capace di guardarlo con la malizia negli occhi, la sensualità che correva lungo le curve del suo corpo e accompagnava le sue mani ad accarezzargli la schiena nuda. E poi non c'erano più parole, solo labbra, solo mani, solo fruscii di vestiti che cadevano e di baci frenetici in cui perdersi. Non sapeva esattamente da cosa si stesse lasciando guidare; sapeva soltanto che aveva la testa piena di immagini intrise di voluttà e il corpo così pieno di eccitazione che temeva sarebbe esploso, prima o poi, lei era troppo piccola per contenere tutta la forza dirompente di quello che stava provando.

Eppure rimaneva intera, anzi, si faceva calda e flessuosa sotto alle mani che lui le faceva correre addosso, si spingeva contro al suo corpo alla ricerca di più piacere di quanto credesse di poterne sopportare. E lui sembrava accontentarla, sembrava sapere esattamente dove voleva essere toccata, come, quando, e sembrava essere lì proprio per realizzare quello che la sua lingua poteva dirgli soltanto tra i baci.

Non osava aprire gli occhi, per la paura che la sua ragione tornasse ad avere il sopravvento e la mettesse nell'imbarazzante situazione di doversi sciogliere da un abbraccio a cui si era già abbandonata; e indietreggiò quasi a casaccio, inconsapevole della guida di lui che la spingeva verso il letto fino a quando le lenzuola ancora tiepide di Seifer le aderirono alla schiena. Solo allora si rilassò, certa che oramai non sarebbe stata più rifiutata, certa che non si sarebbe più tirata indietro perché non poteva più farlo; non voleva nemmeno tirarsi indietro, e non era soltanto per l'eccitazione che i suoi amici le avevano lasciato addosso da lontano, era anche per il semplice fatto che stava vivendo un momento, nella sua vita, in cui finalmente non esistevano regole, doveri, rigidi protocolli da seguire. Esisteva lei, esisteva lui, esisteva quello che volevano fare e che avrebbero fatto a dispetto di qualsiasi cosa. E Hyne, lo avrebbe raccontato il mattino dopo a Rinoa. Le avrebbe detto che aveva deciso di trasgredire facendo un bagno di mezzanotte nelle fontane, e poi aveva invece deciso di infilarsi nel letto di Seifer.

Ebbe appena il tempo di pensare divertita che forse anche Rinoa le avrebbe confidato qualcosa del suo piccolo incontro nel giardino, prima che Seifer le levasse anche la biancheria e la lasciasse a giacere nuda nel suo letto per finire di spogliarsi lui stesso. Avrebbe voluto aprire gli occhi e guardarlo, ma lui le era già di nuovo addosso e le parve d'essere accarezzata in un solo istante ovunque, dalle sue labbra, dalle sue mani, dalla sua pelle, dalle sue parole che la confondevano ed eccitavano nonostante lei riuscisse a distinguere solo suoni vaghi attutiti dal suo corpo. Erano ben poche le cose di cui si rendeva conto, adesso, era appena conscia della sua lingua sul seno, delle mani che scivolavano verso il suo sesso così velocemente che non avrebbe potuto fermarle nemmeno se l'avesse voluto, e delle dita che si intrufolavano dentro di lei per fargli osservare, non senza divertimento, che sembrava quasi pronta.

E lei lo era; lei era pronta davvero, non quasi, era come se tutto il tempo che lui si stava prendendo per eccitarla ancora di più fosse sprecato, doveva fare qualcosa o lui avrebbe continuato a torturarla per prepararla nonostante lei fremesse sotto al suo corpo già dalla prima carezza. Cercò di resistere il più possibile, per permettergli di giocare con lei quanto desiderava, convinta che poi avrebbe ottenuto quello che voleva…e poi non doveva certo andarsene subito, poteva rimanere anche tutta la notte, a che serviva violare le regole se poi non era disposta andare fino in fondo?

Intanto si trovava ad inarcarsi per le dita di lui, e per le labbra e le mani che avevano continuato a percorrerla impedendole qualsiasi movimento coerente e strappandole gemiti di cui probabilmente si sarebbe vergognata, se fosse stata in sé; ma le sembrava di essere un'altra, di essere una creatura fatta soltanto di carne viva e sangue pulsante nelle vene che godeva di ogni singolo momento di piacere e voleva di più, sempre di più.

E finalmente aveva di nuovo l'orgasmo che cercava da troppo, e lui sembrava volerla ingannare ancora, scendendo a leccarla, ma lei era stanca di finzioni; ne era stanca fin da quando era uscita dalla sua stanza. Con una ritrovata voglia di prendere il controllo, lo rovesciò sul letto sedendosi sopra di lui, guardandolo per un momento solo attraverso occhi socchiusi di piacere. Si rese conto ben presto però che quella sera non poteva reggere il suo sguardo, le sembrava che chiunque potesse carpire il suo segreto solo guardandola negli occhi; e con un sorriso malizioso, gli voltò le spalle, giocando un po' con il suo sesso prima con le dita e poi, per un secondo infinito, con la bocca, prima di decidere che non poteva aspettare ancora, doveva averlo subito e non aveva nemmeno finito di pensarlo che si era già calata sulla sua erezione gettando la testa all'indietro con un gemito di piacere.

Adesso poteva anche lasciarsi andare. Riempirsi la testa delle immagini che le si erano impresse a fuoco nella memoria, e gemere come non aveva potuto fare nel giardino. Adesso poteva lasciarsi guidare dalla sua passione e prendere una delle mani che l'avevano afferrata ai fianchi e portarsela alla bocca, succhiarne le dita strappandogli un gemito e un movimento più violento contro di lei, e poi togliersi il capriccio di voltarsi a guardarlo, un momento solo, mentre si allargava le natiche come aveva visto fare a Rinoa e gli faceva cenno, in silenzio, di penetrarla piano col dito che gli aveva succhiato.

E poi semplicemente era esploso tutto, il piacere nella sua voce e nel suo corpo, le paure e le inibizioni che le erano rimaste ancora addosso, la vergogna e il disagio che si erano fatte malizia e finalmente poteva lasciarsi scorrere le immagini di Squall e Rinoa in testa mentre guardava Seifer gemere il suo nome nell'orgasmo, e poteva ricordare, fantasticare, muoversi sul sesso ancora eretto di lui fino ad un nuovo grido e ad un nuovo piacere.

Finalmente non c'era più nulla che potesse trattenerla, e finalmente assaporava l'abbandono che aveva visto in altri, con la certezza che anche su di lei s'era dipinta quell'espressione beata e bella che aveva invidiato. Forse non aveva bisogno d'amore, non ancora; forse le bastava un compagno di letto che sciogliesse tutto ciò da cui si lasciava frenare, che le restituisse la ragazzina che sarebbe stata se non si fosse dovuta addossare tutte quelle responsabilità.

Forse, forse, forse.

Importava poco, adesso che si lasciava cadere accanto a Seifer cercando di ritrovare un po' di respiro. Importava poco; ammettere di aver bisogno di trasgredire e sapere di poterlo fare, anche se si trattava di sesso, per adesso era abbastanza.

Rinoa sarebbe stata così orgogliosa di lei.

E la cosa si faceva quasi incredibile, se pensava che doveva quella notte a Rinoa molto più di quanto la sua amica avrebbe mai immaginato; si faceva ironica, se pensava che solo qualche giorno prima si era lamentata delle battutine di Seifer e quella sera, invece, non aveva nemmeno preso in considerazione l'idea di rivolgersi ad uno sconosciuto qualsiasi che avrebbe potuto trovare fuori dal Garden.

Lui si mosse accanto a lei, il respiro più regolare e un cenno di curiosità nella voce, quando chiese, "allora…come mai proprio stasera?"

Lei ridacchiò, voltandosi a guardarlo –lui non avrebbe mai indovinato il suo segreto. E se gli avesse parlato della sua voglia di sperimentare l'abbandono che vedeva negli altri, lui avrebbe capito ancor meno; non sapeva cosa significava condurre una vita all'insegna dei regolamenti, dei protocollo, rigida e controllata. Si limitò a rispondere con un sorriso, "ne avevo voglia."

Diceva tutto, e comunque non diceva nulla. Capì dal sorrisetto di lui che aveva pensato che lei avesse voglia di un po' di sesso; e non era vero, in fin dei conti? Rimase stesa accanto a lui, sorridendo della curiosità che l'aveva portata ad offrirsi ad un uomo che non apprezzava poi molto, per provare il piacere ebbro di voluttà che aveva spiato nel giardino; e quando lui chiese ancora, minuti dopo, con un'espressione maliziosa, "allora rimani qui ancora un po'?", lei ridacchiò e decise di stare al gioco. "E' la mia notte…"

E di nuovo baci, di nuovo gemiti, di nuovo la voglia di riempirsi la bocca di lui e di essere penetrata da lui, "e ce ne saranno altre, professoressa…?", ansimò lui, quando lei gli lasciò scivolare la lingua nell'ombelico.

Lei continuò a leccarlo, prendendosi tutto il tempo che poteva desiderare e che la passione non le aveva permesso di prendersi prima; era arrivata a sfiorare con le labbra la punta del suo sesso quando si ritrasse da lui, e godendosi il suo sguardo che pareva baciarle il seno, rispose, "dipende da quando avrò voglia di trasgredire ancora le regole…"

E poi lo mise definitivamente a tacere accogliendolo all'improvviso e completamente nella sua bocca. L'ultima cosa a cui si permise di pensare, prima di abbandonarsi del tutto al piacere dei suoi sensi, fu, _adesso ho trasgredito davvero…_

* * *

**_Nota dell'autrice_**: questa fanfiction, come tutte le sue compagne in questa raccolta, fa parte del mio progetto 5000x4, ed è ispirata alla Writing Community 30 lemons. Come sempre ringrazio il mio beta-reader, che per questa è stata **Idreim**, e vi lascio il link a cui trovare risposte ad eventuali commenti e critiche sul mio blog Wide Awake, per non occupare altro spazio qui. 


End file.
